


【完结】失恋阵线联盟（擎蜂/威红）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 一场误会引发的风波——“既然你的火伴和我的火伴搞在一起了，那我们也搞点事出来气死他们！”





	1. 他是我的男朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 1、主擎蜂/威红  
> 2、红蜂友情向  
> 3、威擎损友向  
> 4、小红和小波的机设是G1/idw风格，虽然文背景很P版

1 他是我的男朋友

 

如果你和你的朋友撞见你们两个的领导正在一起不可描述，你会怎么做？

 

（大黄蜂：赶紧走...假装什么也没发生。）

 

如果换成你们两个各自的恋人呢？

 

（红蜘蛛：一枪射爆他的头！）

 

那，如果二者兼有呢？既是你的领导，又是你的恋人。

 

这个问题就很复杂了。

 

 

红蜘蛛和大黄蜂躲在角落里，从彼此的光学镜中读出了对方和自己一样夹杂着震惊悲痛委屈不甘等各种复杂情绪的芯情。

 

 

“真的...不可饶恕，是吧。”红蜘蛛咬着牙说，关掉了微型录音器。

 

 

大黄蜂抱着胳膊蹲着不说话，小黄人思索了许久，最终还是没能提起勇气推开那扇门。

 

 

↓↓↓↓↓↓

 

 

现在，让我们把时间拨到1个小时之前。

 

 

今天是博狂两派签订休战协议的日子。经历了漫长的战争，双方迎来了（也许是暂时的但至少表面很稳定）的和平，并约定在一个废弃的军工厂进行协议的签署。

 

 

离签约仪式开始还有一会，大部分博派和狂派高层都已到达，可能是想到随着签约，未来交流也会变多甚至变成同事，两派的TF已开始自发地熟络起来。

 

 

比如击倒正在和烟幕约下周一起去看一个人类的赛车比赛。

比如千斤顶正在和骇翼把全部的手雷都拿出来比谁的多。

比如毒蜘蛛正在和阿尔茜躲在角落里聊悄悄话。隐约听到“拆了吗”“每天拆，吵死了”之类的话语飘出来。

 

 

当然，“领袖们从不参加party”这句话，无论对狂派还是博派都适用。

所以，威震天和擎天柱避开众TF，去了主会议室里，打算提前再将条约细则核对一遍。

 

 

也许是普神的恶作剧，也许是因为作者不是震荡波，所以什么不符合逻辑的事情都能发生。

 

 

比如，擎天柱在从子空间拿出拟定的条约时，一不小心带出一个亮晶晶的小东西。

 

 

“这是什么？”威震天好奇地拿起来，一个黄水晶雕刻的小蜜蜂挂件。他这个古板的朋友，不像会买这样的玩具一样的东西啊。

 

 

“给大黄蜂的。他最近好像有些心事。”擎天柱道。

 

 

“看不出来啊老擎，900万年了，你这恋爱方式还这么...恩，复古。你这哄幼生体呢？还小挂件...”威震天好笑地把玩着那个小挂件，煞有其事道：“要我说，不听话，拆一顿就好了，说起来我那个副官...”

 

 

“别用你的脏爪子污染我的小蜜蜂，还我。”

 

 

“唉看一下怎么了，就不还你，或者...你拿领袖模块来换？”威震天恶趣味地笑道。

 

 

擎天柱才懒得听他bb，他向来不是一个喜欢逞口舌之快的机。

 

 

他劈手就抢。

 

 

威震天自然不放，两人拆了几招，擎天柱一拳打向威震天的面甲，威震天一个侧身，随即用手臂格挡住这一击，震颤让他的手臂线路瞬间短路了一片，他不由得手一抖——

 

 

挂件掉进了擎天柱胸甲，对，就是那两片大挡风玻璃里面的缝隙里。

 

 

两个领袖都呆住了。

 

 

毕竟是人类的工艺品，挂件相对于TF十分的小，众所周知，擎天柱颈部到胸甲的线路...又多又精密，小挂件从层层叠叠的管线缝隙中掉下去，不见了。

 

红光学镜和蓝光学镜互瞪了一分钟，威震天提议，用相位仪取出来。但擎天柱拒绝了。他不想为了自己的一点私事动用一件神器。并且，他也不愿意在这么多人面前让击倒给自己仿佛“接生”一样地把那个挂件找出来——就如同他对烟幕做的那样。太羞耻了，身为Prime，他还是要面甲的。

 

 

于是，威震天提出由他来用手帮忙把挂件【捞】出来——毕竟他是始作俑者，就当将功赎罪了。擎天柱无奈应允，鉴于他的处理器里也没有算出更好的办法了。

 

 

“我先用一根手指看看行不行啊...你忍着点...”

 

“唉，别碰那里...痒...”

 

“你这里线路真敏感啊...等一下啊，就快到了...还差一点...”

 

“快点，威震天...再深一点...”

 

“就快了...擎天柱...要不咱们换个姿势...我把你倒过来...”

 

 

与此同时，正在大厅里坐着的声波不易觉察地一抖。

 

 

经过一番“艰苦斗争”，威震天终于将小挂件从擎天柱的胸里解救了出来。他们约好，这件事，天知地知，你知我知普神知。

 

 

可他们不知道的是，就在发生以上那段怎么听都是不可描述的对话的时候，大黄蜂和红蜘蛛正好走到了虚掩的门口。

 

 

于是也就出现了开头的那一幕。

 

 

会议室里，签约已基本完成。最后一项仪式，是在场所有汽车人及霸天虎高层军官签名。就在这时，汽车人们发现他们的侦察兵，大黄蜂，不见了。而霸天虎也发现自家的空军指挥官，红蜘蛛，也不见了。

 

 

威震天一拍桌子：“好你个擎天柱，说好和平签约你居然敢扣留我的副官？”

 

 

擎天柱毫不退让：“你扣留我的侦察兵，反而恶人先告状？”

 

 

双方一触即发，眼看好不容易建立的和平就要粉碎——

 

 

“别吵了。”一个声音从门口传来。所有TF一起回头。

 

 

红蜘蛛和大黄蜂站在门口。

 

 

“原来你没事啊小蜂，可把我们吓一跳，还以为霸天虎反水把你扣了呢！ ”烟幕无视了一票霸天虎瞪着他的目光说。“等下…你们怎么...手牵着手？”

 

 

听了这句话，一直沉默的大黄蜂开口了，“烟仔”他很轻很轻地说“小红现在...是我的…恩…我的…”

 

 

“男朋友。” 红蜘蛛接着他的话说道。

 

 

What？？？？？？？？所有的TF们都怀疑自己的音频接收器出了问题。

 

 

威震天：“老子去你U球的流水线啊！红蜘蛛你他渣开什么玩笑？”

 

 

擎天柱：“大黄蜂……Bee，听话，别闹了。”

 

 

“谁说我们开玩笑了。威震天陛下。我和小蜂是认真的。”

 

 

说罢，在众TF的注视下，红蜘蛛转身搂住大黄蜂的脖子，一只手贴在大黄蜂的面甲上，另一只手轻轻托着他的后脑，准确地吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

 

此起彼伏的倒抽气声。

 

 

“普神啊。”烟幕感觉自己的下巴都要掉下来了。

 

 

红蜘蛛放开了大黄蜂，侦察兵发红的面甲让在场的每一个机都知道刚才那惊骇世俗的一幕不是幻觉。

 

 

“既然大家都在，那么我就正式地宣布一下。”红蜘蛛开口了，“我，红蜘蛛，霸天虎副官的上一段恋情很遗憾的于今天结束，而幸运的是，也是在今天，我找到了我想共度一生的火伴——大黄蜂。鉴于和平条约刚刚签订，我相信我和大黄蜂的结合，更能为我们双方共同的未来锦上添花。”

 

 

诡异的沉默中，两个领袖的面甲都非常不好看，房间里静的几乎能听到每一个TF的换气扇呼呼作响——尤其是某两位大型机体的。扑面而来的压迫感使得每一个TF的回路里都流过名为“紧张”的情绪代码。

 

 

“你到底在耍些什么花样？“威震天再怎么纵容红蜘蛛，此时也忍不住要发作，要不是在场这么多TF，他真想在这里就拆了这个小炉渣！

 

 

而擎天柱拦住了他，领袖缓缓开口了，“既然条约签订完毕，我想也是时候各自打道回府了，我相信霸天虎那边也有很多事务要处理是吧。”

 

 

[内线]擎天柱：威震天，这么多TF你想干什么，当众证明你有输出管吗？

[内线]威震天：我管我的人，与你何干？

[内线]擎天柱：事情很复杂，何况还牵扯到我们的人，我建议，各自回基地解决。

[内线]威震天：可以，公事公办，家事回家办，你也管好你家那个小探子。

[内线]擎天柱：这点不用你操心。我自然会处理好我们的事情。

 

 

两位领袖在内线中达成了“愉快”的共识。他们共同宣布，会议到此结束，双方返回各自基地处理后续事宜。

 

 

红蜘蛛温柔地笑笑，“Bee，回去吧，内线联系。”

 

 

大黄蜂也向他绽放了一个微笑，“好的，Screamy，我会想你的。”

 

 

艹！擎天柱捏碎了手中的数据板。

 

 

救护车：We needed that！Prime！那是协议原件！

 

 

日！威震天掀翻了刚刚会谈的桌子。

 

 

千斤顶：我好像光学镜出了问题。

飞过山：怎么了？

千斤顶：我好像看到了警车。他不是不在地球吗？

飞过山：... ...

 

 

在《和平协议》的非暴力条约以及红蜘蛛和大黄蜂的软暴力态度下，这场签约会议草草收场。鉴于签了合约但他们彼此的信任还没达到可以互相敞开家门的地步，双方都很默契地没有使用环路桥返回基地。

 

 

于是，红蜘蛛头一次没等威震天下令就自己变形飞走，飞机推进的尾气几乎喷了破坏大帝一脸。而大黄蜂也一反常态地行驶在队伍的最后面——要知道从前他可是和大哥并肩而行的。

 

 

【这下药丸。】霸天虎和汽车人们在芯里默默地说。

 

 

随着霸天虎们纷纷变形起飞，击倒和打击一前一后地绝尘而去，速度较低的赛博坦坦克，和速度更低的捕食者侦察机就毫无疑问的落在了队伍的最后面。

 

 

[内线]震荡波：声波，这个走向完全不符合逻辑。虽然我不知道事实是发生了什么，但我想你应该知道真相，闹成这样你怎么不站出来解释。

[内线]声波：稍等，我把音频共享给你，红蜘蛛天天在我面前bb烦死了，正好借这个机会清净几天。

[内线]震荡波：……符合逻辑，天天看他们秀恩爱，严重影响我的实验进度，这几天正好让我休息一下我唯一的光学镜。

[内线]声波：^_^


	2. 我就是喜欢他，不行吗

报应号上红蜘蛛的舱室里。

 

 

击倒摇晃着红蜘蛛的肩膀，“我靠靠靠靠小红，你不是来真的吧，告诉我你不是来真的...你这要玩脱啊啊啊...”

 

 

打击：“我想红蜘蛛长官只是想体验一把拆的感觉，这叫什么？换位思考？不对，反客为主？反受为攻？反...”

 

 

“行了！”红蜘蛛打断打击的碎碎念，他不耐烦地甩开击倒的手，翻了翻光学镜说，“我当然是认真的，我是那种始乱终弃的机？”

 

 

“那你就对威震天始乱终弃？”击倒一脸“你脑子短路了”的表情。

 

 

“是他先始乱终弃我的好么？录音在这里，自己听。”红蜘蛛从子空间里掏出微型录音器扔给击倒。

 

 

听完了录音，一众机的表情都非常精彩。

 

 

惊天雷的眉毛（如果他有）几乎拧了起来，他有些怀疑地说，小红，我的逻辑电路怎么告诉我这里面一定有误会呢。

 

 

闹翻天简直想把光学镜翻到他的输出管（如果他可以）：“TC，你说话怎么也跟那个震荡波一个风格了？去它流水线的逻辑，人证物证都在，还怀疑什么！我支持你小红！甩了铁桶头，拆了那个小蜜蜂！”

 

 

惊天雷：“换火伴你也不用这么惊世骇俗吧...要知道你是虎子他是轮子你是飞机他是跑车...”

 

 

“都停下！！！！！！”红蜘蛛近乎咆哮起来“我就是喜欢他！我就是爱大黄蜂！和平年代！自由恋爱，不行吗！！！都给我出去！！！”

 

 

一群机赶紧作鸟兽散。红蜘蛛愤愤地将卧室的门反锁并三重加密。现在，他只想一个人好好地呆一呆。

 

 

遥远的另一边的汽车人基地里，同样是鸡飞狗跳。

 

 

回来之后擎天柱就以巡逻的名义出去了，留下一群汽车人们在基地。

 

 

救护车和阿尔茜苦口婆心劝了大黄蜂两个小时，可大黄蜂丝毫不为所动。不管他俩怎么说，大黄蜂翻来覆去就是一句话：

 

 

“我就是喜欢红蜘蛛，不行吗。”

 

 

救护车和阿尔茜从大黄蜂的卧室出来，大家一窝蜂围上去，“怎么样了？小蜂回心转意了没？”烟幕急吼吼地问。

 

 

阿尔茜一摊手，“青春叛逆期，没救了。”

 

 

而救护车芯塞地扶住了额头。

 

 

烟幕一脸痛心地道：“完了，我的大偶像和我的二偶像拜拜了，这以后让我怎么愉快地追星？”

 

 

隔板：“真奇怪，大黄蜂和红蜘蛛怎么这么突然就走到一起了？”

 

 

飞过山：“是啊，他俩只能用地球上的一个词形容——【拉郎】！”

 

 

阿尔茜：“我觉得我很有必要提醒小蜂，两个被拆的在一起是不会有未来的。”

 

 

千斤顶&飞过山&隔板&烟幕：“你你你到底知道什么内幕？”

 

 

千斤顶：“话说小飞，我觉得红蜘蛛和大黄蜂在一起根本不能叫做【拉郎】，一个是霸天虎的副官，一个是汽车人优秀的侦察兵、战士，在一起也不奇怪吧，用比喻的话，他们一个如同白月光，一个就像sunshine（救护车：你说什么？）咳咳...我的意思是，要真的说【拉郎】，威震天和大黄蜂，红蜘蛛和大哥还差不多。”

 

 

烟幕：“也就是说他们的关系又有了一种新的排列组合？”

 

 

飞过山：“我靠老千，你这思路清奇啊！没有组不成的cp，只有不够大的脑洞！”

 

 

阿尔茜：“我同意飞过山的话，想想那次脑皮质连接，为什么大黄蜂一去威震天就把解药配方给他了，还对他说well done？我看【威蜂】也不是不可以，至于【擎红】...”

 

 

隔板：“也不是不可能，还记得吗？那次威震天因为黑暗能量半死不活的时候，红蜘蛛让大哥对他俯首称臣，我看他觊觎大哥的接口，我呸，输出管，不不，我是说，领袖的地位很久了！”

 

 

烟幕：“卡车拆飞机？带感！不愧是我的偶像！”

 

 

正热烈讨论着，大黄蜂从自己的卧室走了出来，他扫视了一圈自己的同伴们，清清发声器说：“那个，我想说，你们能安静点吗，我都没法充电了...”

 

 

飞过山和烟幕抢到他面前，一边一个抓住他的手。同伴眼神中莫名的悲壮让大黄蜂芯里抖了几抖。

 

 

飞过山：“告诉我实话，小蜂，你和红蜘蛛谁是被拆的那个？我说小蜂，赌上荣誉和尊严，我们汽车人的肉体——我是说——机体绝对不能沉沦在霸天虎之下！”

 

 

烟幕：“我就一个问题，小蜂，你说你是跑车，红蜘蛛是飞机，你俩对接会生殖隔离吗？”

 

 

“你们别添乱了成吗？！！！”伴随着医官愤怒的咆哮，一个扳手朝着烟幕砸过来，千钧一发之时，烟幕瞬间按下了相位仪的启动键。

 

 

于是，扳手就这样穿过了烟幕的身体，以一道优美的弧线，砸在了他身后千斤顶的面甲正中间。

 

 

世界终于安静了。

 

 

与基地的热（逗）闹（比）氛围不同，此时在外面兜风的擎天柱非常地芯塞，他暂时还不想回基地，他不知道怎么面对他的侦察兵，那个从一开始就无怨无悔跟随他出生入死的小朋友。

 

 

那个在自己迷失心智时在他刀下唤着他的名字的侦察兵，他在他的身下说擎天柱，我是你最久的朋友，我愿为你献出生命。他曾经亲手扯断过他那小小的门翼，他也曾亲自为他授勋，他们在这条公路上不止一次地兜过风，在日落的余晖中接过吻，在夜空下的草地上数过星星。

 

 

从什么时候起，他不再亲昵地唤自己大哥，而是像其他汽车人一样，叫自己“领袖”了？

 

 

领袖将马力加到最大在路上飞驰，他的换气扇呼呼作响，他从来不是一个善于表达自己感情的TF，大多数时候，他要关心的太多，地球，赛博坦，整个民族的未来都仿佛压在他的肩上。繁杂的事务，沉重的责任，让他无暇顾及那个小小的身影。

 

 

他一直没有来得及告诉那个小黄人，那双在他身后注视着他的光学镜，也是他披荆斩棘，勇往无前的力量啊。

 

 

一直以来，也许我真的太忽视你的感受了。大黄蜂。

 

 

而另一边，威震天也同样地芯塞，红蜘蛛把自己关在自己的舱室里，谁也不见。

 

 

其实破坏大帝可以一融合炮打穿他的房门，但是，他知道一旦这样做的后果，他的小叛徒手中毕竟有着报应号环陆桥的钥匙，谁知道这样强开，那个小炉渣会一气之下把他自个儿传送到哪个谁也找不着的地方？

 

 

上一次机器人夜莺的事情就让红蜘蛛吃飞醋吃的满天飞，自己只好由着他一发氖射线把那个机器人打的半废，事后还赌气三个月没让他碰过自己的接口！三个月啊！威震天芯痛的想，老子的输出管差点生锈了好吗你个小炉渣。

 

 

经过计算，威震天的处理器罗列出了既不暴力又能进门的方式。

 

 

1、敲门让红蜘蛛开门。不可能的，别想了。

2、跪下来声泪俱下地请求红蜘蛛开门。开什么玩笑？老子不要面甲的吗？

3、让闹翻天带着自己瞬移进去。不过据说他最近瞬移不太稳定，万一传错地方，老子搞不好要去见U球...不行不行。

4、利用相位仪。可是相位仪现在在汽车人那边，要不给擎天柱发个内线？但是那边肯定会想——堂堂霸天虎领袖、卡隆角斗士之王居然连自己的副官都搞不定还要屈尊来汽车人这边借东西——NO NO NO，Pass。

5、那就还剩下最后一个办法了。

 

 

威震天走向控制室里那个深蓝色的背影，温柔地、不容置疑地在他的音频接收器旁说——

 

 

“声波，开启环陆桥，方位，红蜘蛛的卧室。”

 

 

声波：……

 

 

大人，你当我开环陆桥不要钱的吧。

 

 

虽然芯里一万只噬铁虫飞过，声波还是尽职尽责地为威震天开了环陆桥，在看着破坏大帝走进那个绿色光环的同一时刻，声波默默调低了自己能够接受到的声音幅度和频率。

 

 

果不其然，5秒钟后，红蜘蛛的卧室传来一声高亢地、足以将所有人音频接收器震失真的尖叫，足足持续了一分钟。

 

 

声波满意地重新调回了自己的音频接受数值，如果不出他所料，威震天应该是直接从天花板掉了下来，直接将可怜的小飞机拍在了地上。

 

 

“声波，你丫真狠，忘了我们在角斗场的情谊了吗，真是世态炎凉，机芯不古……”破坏大帝芯里七分气愤两分委屈再加一分幽怨地想。

 

 

然而当他仔细看了一下当前的形势，气瞬间消了四分之三。他的小副官正脸朝下被他压在地上，正在动弹不得地破口大骂，而他的输出管的位置……嗯，正好巧不巧地靠在他后挡板的位置…此时seeker那特有的纤细优雅的双腿就在自己的身下挣扎着……感受到自己某个部位的温度正在升高，破坏大帝忍不住咽了一口电解液，“声波，我原谅你了。”他在芯里默默想。

 

 

一阵莫名的电流经过，控制室里的声波一个冷战。


	3. 我们私奔吧

夜空下的山坡上，一个红蓝色的TF和一个明黄色的TF并肩坐着。

 

 

“大黄蜂，你和红蜘蛛究竟是怎么一回事？你在闹什么别扭？”擎天柱担忧地问。在外面兜了几圈之后，他觉得，还是有必要跟大黄蜂谈谈今天的事。于是，他用内线联系了大黄蜂，大黄蜂也很快就到了约定地点，却赌气似的一言不发。

 

 

大黄蜂低着头看着地上的草，刻意无视领袖带着焦虑的问话。这片山坡本是看星的极佳观测点，在刚来地球时，巡逻的间隙，大黄蜂和擎天柱偶尔也会在晚上来这里看星空。

 

 

那时候，擎天柱会给大黄蜂讲他过去的故事，而大黄蜂总会缠着擎天柱讲更多，震天尊、御天敌、钛师傅...这些名字，他们和大黄蜂那么遥远，却又和擎天柱的生命轨迹密不可分。他迫切地想要知道更多，那些不曾有自己的时光。

 

 

而后，霸天虎的来袭，让他们的生活变得紧张而又忙碌，从那时到现在签订和平条约期间，他们来这里的次数不过屈指可数。

 

 

大黄蜂看着擎天柱那双如同深海一般的光学镜，感到如鲠在喉。他有很多话想说，他的发声器却像锈掉了一样发不出声音。

 

 

我不想总是仰望着你的背影。大哥。我想要的，是和你站在同一个地方，看向同一个远方。我想和你比肩而立，我想要成长，想承担更多的责任，我不想看你将所有的东西压在自己的身上，而我甘心地做着温室里的花朵。

 

 

你要保护的东西是那么的多，可我只想你在我这里能找回那些遗失的，属于你自己的快乐，你能够自由的做自己，而不是捧着领袖模块被众人推着前进。

 

 

我并不知道你还是奥利安的时候是什么样子，可我觉得，那时的你，比现在快乐。

 

 

迟了那么多年才与你相遇，是不是，就弥补不了那些鸿沟了？

 

 

你的过去，我不曾见证，你的未来，我还能够参与吗？

 

 

可这些话，他终究没有说出口。

 

 

小跑车只是闷闷地说：“Prime，我不是小孩子了。”

 

 

 

“Prime，我不是小孩子了。”

 

 

擎天柱俯视着小黄人的面甲，芯里回味着这句话的含义，那双仰望着自己的明亮的天蓝色光学镜里仿佛蒙上了一层水汽，无辜而又似乎有些委屈。

 

 

领袖芯中不禁一荡，伸过手臂揽他入怀。大黄蜂徒劳地挣扎了几下，终是不再抵抗。

 

 

他真小啊。擎天柱拥着那小小的机体想。

 

 

他们是领袖与下属。他们是长辈和晚辈。他们是战友是亲人。

 

 

而现在，他们唇齿相依。

 

 

他们彼此的换气声交缠在一起，领袖亲吻着那小小的、柔软的金属唇瓣，他的手在那小巧的下颌上稍稍一用力，大黄蜂便不由得将嘴又张开了一些，很好，于是他轻易地叩开了齿关，肆意地掠夺着那湿热的口腔里的每一处角落。

 

 

他几乎已经记不清上一次亲吻他是什么时候了。是上周，上个月，还是更久？

 

 

他突然想起今天红蜘蛛亲吻大黄蜂的场景，那一幕刺痛了他的光学镜，更刺痛了他的火种。

 

 

想到这里，领袖的芯底浮上一层隐隐的薄怒：那个小家伙...他怎么敢？

 

 

他怎么可以。

 

 

他开始近乎疯狂地掠夺着、吮吸着，他们的置换系统开始加速运转，呼呼的风扇声盖住了那一丝几不可闻的蜂鸣。

 

 

他用力地掐着他的下颌...

 

 

这还不够...他还想要更多...

 

 

他狠狠地箍着他，就像要把他揉进自己的身体里去...

 

 

大黄蜂吃痛地呜咽出声，他才惊觉自己已不知何时将大黄蜂压倒在山坡上，小黄人在他身下细细地颤抖着，肿胀的唇角挂着流下几丝溢出的电解液，蓝蓝的光学镜泫然欲泣。

 

 

方才的怒意迅速被悔恨和年龄差带来的背德感所取代，擎天柱迅速放开了自己的钳制，而大黄蜂几乎是一个鲤鱼打挺就弹了起来，然后迅速退开几米，与他保持着一个不远不近的距离。

 

 

“我很抱歉，大黄蜂，为我的失态。”领袖向他的方向迈出一步。

 

 

大黄蜂迅速后退了一步，小黄人一言不发，只是光学镜紧张地盯着他，宛如一只受惊的小鹿。

 

 

领袖在芯里默默叹了口气，随即举起双手示意自己不会再上前。

 

 

“你说的对，大黄蜂，我确实不能总是把你当小孩子看。”是的，送“小孩子才玩的”小挂件也不是明智的选择。他有点苦涩地想，或许红蜘蛛也挺好的，他和大黄蜂都很年轻，甚至...还有那么...般配，况且，战争已经结束了。

 

 

是啊，他芯里有个声音在说，战争已经结束了。你该放手让他选择自己想要的生活。

 

 

而另一个声音说道，他想要的生活，不就是和你在一起么？别傻了，现在就告诉他你爱他！让那个红蜘蛛滚蛋去吧！

 

 

而开始的那个声音则发出冷笑，和你在一起？看看吧擎天柱，他身上大大小小的伤，有多少是为了你？而你这么多年又为他做了什么？你抛弃过他，你伤害过他，你从未保护好他，你甚至为了你的“大局”选择牺牲过他......你有领袖模块的加成，可他只是个普通的赛博坦人啊。

 

 

他甚至...还只是个孩子。

 

 

他累了，这份使命感和责任感支撑他走到现在，现在是时候放手了。

 

 

“自由权利归众生”你最爱说的话，可他也是这众生之一，你忘了吗？

 

 

是啊，没错。他长叹一声，“我想说，我尊重你的决定。希望你和红蜘蛛幸福......大黄蜂？”

 

 

如果神子在这里，一定会犀利地点评：Prime真的是完美诠释了“钢铁直男”这个词汇——钢铁+直男，没毛病。

 

 

 

有些东西不是阅历丰富，机龄长就能领悟的。

 

比如擎·钢铁·天·直男·柱是真的不明白，为什么在他说出“希望你和红蜘蛛幸福”后，大黄蜂直接酷奇卡卡地原地变形，仿佛不想再多说一句话——这不就是他想要的吗？

 

 

好吧，他承认，大黄蜂与红蜘蛛的突然交往确实他确实不开芯，他也不明白这其中发生了什么，但是——既然大黄蜂已经表态他们的恋人关系已经是过去时，也不想和自己再讨论这个问题，那么尊重他的选择，放他去追求他的幸福又有什么不对？

 

 

领袖还在一头雾水，小跑车已经加大马力，直接从山坡上开了下去。他引擎的巨大响声充分说明了他的不开心，这点擎天柱是知道的，他的侦察兵很少会流露出愤怒的情绪，上一次他愤怒，是拉夫受伤时，再上一次，是他的变形齿轮丢失之后。这之后许久，擎天柱都没有再见过这样失态的大黄蜂了。

 

 

现在不是想这个的问题，领袖理清情绪，先追回他再说。据隔板烟幕他们最近的调查，机械党仍有余党存在，大黄蜂现在孤身一人，又处在失控的状态，万一碰上那些人，后果不堪设想。想到这里，擎天柱变形成卡车，加速向大黄蜂的背影追过去。

 

 

大黄蜂在公路上飞奔着，他没有开导航，只是漫无目的地向前开着。他不断加速着，把换气扇功率开到最大，仿佛把那个红蓝色的身影远远的甩在身后，就能把所有的烦恼也甩掉一样。

 

 

大哥根本就不明白，他在芯里想，他根本不明白我在生气什么！

 

 

一个急刹车，大黄蜂停了下来，前面是悬崖，炉渣的，他在心里暗骂，该开导航的。

 

 

要跟他回去吗？他并不想，他还没想好，怎么面对今后的相处，怎么面对他的大哥，哦，还有红蜘蛛...可是，好像也没有别的选择——他总不能因为不想面对曾经的恋人，就上演一出跳崖好戏吧？

 

 

而就在这时，他看到远处的天空出现了一个黑影，黑影越来越近，“红蜘蛛？”他惊讶的说。

 

 

他还没从震惊中反应过来，就看到一架大型战机，哦，他用二极管都能想出来是谁，那个破坏大帝正紧紧地咬在小飞机的后面不过几十米的距离，似乎是在追赶他。

 

 

他们就这样在空中追逐了好几个回合后，红蜘蛛直直地向地面俯冲过来，就在大黄蜂几乎以为他就要坠机的时候，小飞机一个漂亮的翻转，调转机头猛地推进升空，一连串行云流水敏捷的动作又把大型战机甩开了几十米。大黄蜂不禁在心里暗暗感叹，霸天虎空指的实力确实不赖啊。

 

 

而此时，这位霸天虎空指正尖叫着冲大黄蜂喊道，“别愣着了！要么跟他回去，要么跟我走！”

 

 

“什么？跟你走？往哪走？！”大黄蜂话音刚落，就看到面前打开了一个绿色的光环。

 

 

啊，他想起来了，红蜘蛛有环路桥的控制器。

 

 

而这时，擎天柱也赶了过来，他在距离大黄蜂十米左右的位置停下来，变形成人形。

 

 

“大黄蜂，你…真的要跟他走吗？”领袖没有再上前，同时在芯里苦笑，自己现在，还有什么立场，以什么身份说这句话呢？

 

 

“小蜂！我们不是约好今天私奔的吗？事到如今你可不能反悔啊！我可是冒着被老炉渣打惨的危险赶过来的！”红蜘蛛的尖叫声好巧不巧地在头顶响起。紧接着的是破坏大帝的怒吼：“小炉渣给我站住！再不停下我就打爆你的头！”

 

 

你倒是打啊。大黄蜂在芯里翻了个白眼。

 

 

“你们...私奔？”领袖感觉自己的处理器大概是要当机了，这又是什么时候发生的事？大黄蜂，你还有多少芯思，是我不知道的？

 

 

红蜘蛛真是...坑我坑到底啊！大黄蜂想，算了，反正自己也不想回去，正好借这个机会避开擎天柱一段时间。他沉默了一会，心一横道，“是的，Prime，现在和平协议也签了，我想没有哪条规定说明我不能和红蜘蛛交往。”说罢调转车头，向那个绿色的光环纵身一跃。

 

 

几乎就在前后不过一秒，红蜘蛛全速飞了过来，破坏大帝不知什么时候又追了上来，距离红白色的小飞机不过10米，几乎要擦上他的尾翼。红蜘蛛几乎是燃烧掉了自己油箱里的最后一丝能量，才堪堪跟在大黄蜂后面一头扎进了环路桥。

 

 

绿色的光芒消失，留下暴君愤怒的怒吼，和领袖扶额的叹息。

 

 

 

擎天柱：“威震天，你又把事情搞砸了。”

 

 

威震天：“你就会打嘴炮，你不也一样？我说你是不是根本就不会哄小孩子？”

 

 

擎天柱：“大黄蜂不是小孩子——他特别申明的。”

 

 

威震天：“好吧，他是成年机，你也是成年机，那你们两个成年机聊得如何？啊，我看不怎么样——不然人家怎么要跳崖呢？”

 

 

“我只是和他谈了谈今天的事情，但是他好像并没有听进去...”

 

 

“我那天就跟你说过，对付这种不听话的，拆一顿就好了——哎，你别用那种眼神看着我，”威震天突然像想到了什么，“话说，你们...该不会还没拆过吧。”

 

 

“没有。”擎天柱回答的非常干脆。但领袖也不禁暗想，如果自己刚才没有...他们或许...他必须承认，有那么一瞬间，他确实想要拆了那个小蜜蜂，狠狠地侵犯他，看他在自己身下喘息着尖叫着哭泣着求饶的样子——

 

擎天柱，你怎么可以有这种想法？他还是个孩子。只用了不到一秒，他就赶紧把这些想法赶出了自己的处理器。

 

他并不是什么古板保守的TF，是的，大家都说“领袖从不狂欢”（Prime never party RC语），但谁说“领袖从不拆卸”了？他只是觉得这东西要两情相悦，而刚才的情景…很明显不是。

 

而且...过去没能抓住的，以后大概也没有机会了。

 

 

而威震天却仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话一样，夸张地感叹道：“......靠，不是吧，莫非你的对接系统都老到不能激活了？”

 

 

擎天柱：“注意你的言辞，威震天，我有时候真的很怀疑你这些损人的话是从哪里学来的，你以前写诗的文雅劲儿哪去了？——哦，我早就该知道，你那些书都是为了笼络人心写的，我当年居然还为你的理念所打动，真是...不堪回首。”

 

 

“我的理念怎么了？ 【和平经由暴政】，【恋爱经由强拆】，有问题吗？”威震天恶意地笑着：“要不，等找到他们，把小探子送到我这里来调教调教？我保证我丰富的对接经验足以让他......”

 

 

“Stop it.”擎天柱直接变形出离子炮对准威震天的面甲。

 

 

几乎就在同一瞬间，威震天的融合炮管瞄准了擎天柱的胸口。

 

 

“......”意识到自己反应过激，威震天将离子炮缓缓下移，对准了——擎天柱的对接面板。

 

 

擎天柱：“......”

 

 

“叮”“叮”两条内线几乎同时响起。救护车的声音传了出来，“Prime！协议第四项第十九条，不得在无生命威胁下以任何形式使用杀伤性武器！”

 

 

紧接着，击倒的声音也传了出来，“威震天大人，我们这边收到武器激活指令*...您激活了融合炮是吗？那个，我是说，协议第四项第十九条，不得在无生命威胁下以任何形式使用杀伤性武器...您还记得吧...那个...My Lord，不是我想说这些的，是声波他——”

 

 

内线被掐断了。夜色下，两个领袖站在悬崖上，大眼瞪小眼。

 

 

 

今天的月亮真圆啊。

 

 

 

 

 

注解：

 

*你抛弃过他 （TFP失忆）你伤害过他 （变5/G1）你从未保护好他 （变形齿轮、发声器、TFP最后一集等等…）你为了大局选择牺牲过他 （真人1）

* 此处私设：双方领袖在配备的杀伤性武器中编入相关协议，来监督其是否滥用武器。当系统发出武器激活的指令时，会将请求抄送给有关监督人员。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *你抛弃过他 （TFP失忆）你伤害过他 （变5/G1）你从未保护好他 （变形齿轮、发声器、TFP最后一集等等…）你为了大局选择牺牲过他 （真人1）
> 
> * 此处私设：双方领袖在配备的杀伤性武器中编入相关协议，来监督其是否滥用武器。当系统发出武器激活的指令时，会将请求抄送给有关监督人员。


	4. 高纯虽好可不能贪杯啊

擎天柱有些烦躁的在基地里来回踱着步。他隐隐的焦虑也影响了基地里的其他TF。毕竟，领袖平时鲜少有情绪上的波动。

 

 

“Prime，你发给大黄蜂的信息他回复了吗？”救护车问道。

 

 

“没有，老朋友，”擎天柱扶了扶额，“我怀疑他很有可能根本没有看。你那边有突破吗？”

 

 

“没有，他们的位置无法锁定，我和威震天那边也联系过了，他们也不行，推测是红蜘蛛有某种设备，能够屏蔽他们的坐标。”

 

 

“隔板，烟幕，加强周边巡逻，阿尔茜，继续尝试呼叫大黄蜂，救护车，一旦能够锁定他们的坐标，立即通知我。”

 

 

交代完任务，擎天柱默默地看着显示屏上的定位地图，闪烁的【CONTACT FAILED】消息旁边，是年轻的侦察兵笑的一脸灿烂的头像。

 

 

他从子空间拿出那个水晶的小蜜蜂，轻轻地用手摩挲着。

 

 

大黄蜂，你现在在哪里呢？

 

 

 

 

而此时，在霸天虎一处废弃的矿洞里。

 

 

“那么，为庆祝我们的私奔成功，干杯！”红蜘蛛举起盛满了高纯的玻璃杯。

 

 

“Cheers！”大黄蜂举起酒杯，虽然大哥平时不让他碰高纯，但今天，管他呢！他一饮而尽，顺手关闭了内线通讯。

 

 

推杯换盏几轮，两人话也多了起来。

 

 

“大黄蜂，你是没看到当时我飞起一脚踹在老炉渣的对接面板上...噗哈哈哈，他当时那个表情，我敢说他气得保险丝都快断了！”

 

 

“哈哈哈哈你真是狠！啊~~这就是他追了你十几条街的真相？”

 

 

“或许吧，大概还要再加上咱俩那个kiss！”红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，狡黠地笑着：“演的像不？我猜擎天柱当时肯定在模拟器里模拟了100种我的死法......”

 

“是...是挺真的，你怎么做到的？”

 

“那个啊，TC教我的。他一直想当个导演呢，结果他剧本还没写几个，借位倒是学的溜...话说，你今天是怎么回事？要不是我及时赶到，你还打算在悬崖上来个‘信仰之跃’吗？”红蜘蛛光学镜转了转，“该不会——擎天柱想强拆......你宁死不屈就要跳崖？”

 

 

“什...什么强拆...你在说些什么啊！大哥他不是那样的机！”大黄蜂的面甲红了。

 

 

“我就问问，你干嘛这么紧张？”红蜘蛛故作惊讶道：“莫非——你还是个处机？

 

 

大黄蜂脸更红了，他低下头雕，发声器里咕哝了句什么。红蜘蛛将音频接收器范围调到最大，才堪堪听清他说的话。

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂说的是，自己用手算吗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

红蜘蛛愣了一下，随即止不住地哈哈大笑起来。

 

 

“你笑什么？”大黄蜂有点气恼。

 

 

“哈哈哈...大黄蜂...我...我真的不是笑你...我笑...我笑TC和闹仔...哈哈哈...我们以前打赌，我说你一看就是个处机，他俩偏不信，哈哈哈...等回去了...他俩一人要给我一箱高纯...”

 

 

“...处...处机怎么了？我可是有认真上过救护车的生理卫生课！...而且...而且我阅片无数！”大黄蜂“据理”力争。

 

 

“No No No 纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行~ 亲爱的大黄蜂~~~” 红蜘蛛饶有兴致地靠近大黄蜂，“难道擎天柱就从来没有让你给他暖过床？”

 

 

“大哥是正直的领袖，怎么会提出这样的要求？”小黄人把【正直】两个字咬得特别重，“再说了，过去在战争时期，大家都很忙...”大黄蜂把后面半句“你以为跟你和威震天一样”咽了回去。

 

 

“我靠，这是正直吗？这叫无趣好么！好吧，过去不说了，那现在呢？以后呢？”

 

 

“我...我洁身自好，我单身我骄傲...”大黄蜂一时语塞。

 

 

“单身？你和擎天柱彻底完了？”红蜘蛛一面甲“我才不信”。

 

 

“别提他了。”大黄蜂感到十分沮丧，头雕上的小角都快要耷拉下来了。

 

 

“好吧，既然这样，那——”红蜘蛛故意拖长了尾音“你要不要考虑一下我的两个僚机？相信我，他俩都是哥带出来的，技术一等一的好，一定能给你留下美好的初拆回忆......”

 

 

“哈？？”大黄蜂一脸懵逼，这话题转的也太猝不及防了吧。

 

 

“惊天雷还是闹翻天？惊天雷耐力好，闹翻天花样多，你选一个？”

 

 

“选选选一个？？我...我...”大黄蜂结巴了。

 

 

“还是说，你两个都想要？人不大，胃口倒不小啊。”红蜘蛛好整以暇地看着面甲越涨越红的大黄蜂道，“行吧，看在咱俩难兄难弟份上，哥就给你打个对折，买一送一，他俩都是你的了，等回去以后，让他俩用管子好好的伺候你~~~”

 

 

“等下等下，我才不要他俩用...用管子伺候我！！”

 

 

“那你想要谁用管子伺候你?”

 

 

“我从来没想过任何机用管子伺候我！”

 

 

“擎天柱你也没想过？”

 

 

大黄蜂卡壳了。

 

 

 

红蜘蛛凑近大黄蜂的面甲，“难道你就没有想象过你的大哥用手zhi【哔】伸/【哔】进【哔】你的jie【哔】kou/【哔】里，而你甚至无法合/拢/双/腿/...”

 

 

“难道你就没有想象过你的大哥一边说着[哦，我Y【哔】D【哔】的小探子啊]一边用车俞【哔】出【哔】管【哔】撑/开你的保护叶片......”

 

 

“难道你就没有想象过你的大哥的车俞【哔】出/管【哔】zi一路碾过你接口里每一个传感节点，而你一边喊着Please一边将他的管/子/绞/得更紧......直到他哔【身寸】哔/在你的次级油箱里......”

 

 

“难道你就没有......”

 

 

“停停停停别说了！”大黄蜂捂住音频接收器，火种源在上，红蜘蛛是怎么能够一脸淡定地说出那些话的啊...他感觉自己面甲滚烫，换气频率加速，他的处理器里更是无法控制地开始模拟起刚刚那些场景......羞耻感几乎逼得他要油压爆表。

 

 

“好吧不逗你了，总之——庆祝我们的【失恋阵线联盟】正式正立！”红蜘蛛给大黄蜂再度满上高纯，顺手将内线里收到的上百条信息删除——不用看，一定是那个老炉渣发来的。

 

 

玻璃杯再度碰到一起，发出清脆的撞击声。

 

 

 

 

与矿洞里欢乐的气氛不同，报应号今儿的气氛非常紧张。威震天回来时面甲上的颜色很不好看，虽然没有人敢问原因，但大家芯里也大致猜了个八九不离十。

 

 

毕竟，能动辄让霸天虎之王大动肝火的，可不就只有那个喜欢打黑枪、造反、玩失踪的红·作死小能手·蜘蛛 指挥官嘛。

 

 

而火上浇油的是，环陆桥还罢工了。

 

 

威震天愤怒地揪着一个杂兵吼道：“环陆桥怎么又坏了？”咦，我为什么要说[又]

 

 

杂兵颤抖着不敢出声。

 

 

威震天抬头，正好对上声波无言的目光。电光火石间，啊，他想起来了，那个小炉渣一脚踹在他的对接面板上——真鸡儿疼！随后他们就一路从舱室打到主控室，在激烈的互射（别想歪了）中小炉渣一枪打在了环陆桥控制台上...

 

 

你问堂堂霸天虎领袖为什么和一个seeker打得五五开？

 

 

除掉武器控制协议不说，

 

 

当然是因为[爱]啊。

 

 

 

饶是情报官一言不发，可是威震天仿佛能够听到他充满怨念的心声——这样不行的...你太溺爱他了...这样不行的...你太溺爱他了...这样不行...

 

 

什么时候我也会读芯了？威震天一激灵，赶紧清清嗓子：“咳咳，那个，声波，派激光鸟去找，掘地三尺也要把红蜘蛛给我找出来——还有，把今天所有的监控调出来，好好查查这是怎么回事。”

 

 

众所周知，报应号上论执行力，没人比得过咱们的情报官。

 

 

于是，当声波站在威震天面前——当然虎子们高层也都在——播放那段引发这场天大的误会的音频时，暧昧的呻吟声挑动了在场每一个TF的神经线路。所有TF都竭力忍耐着，让面甲上没有多余的表情。而震荡波微微点了下头雕，仿佛在说“这下符合逻辑多了”。

 

 

声波看着一众机抽搐的表情，芯里再次感慨——有个面罩真好。

 

 

 

而据说那天的深夜，整个报应号都听到了暴君那中气十足的愤怒吼声——

 

 

“YOU FOOL!!!!!STARSCREAM!!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

“你...你是没见过你红哥我... 我当年那可是青... 青丘第一美少机... 你... 你不信你问... 问漂移... 当年在霸天虎排队给我送情书的... 从... 从报应号排到你们方舟... 老子勾勾手指... 排... 排着队给我送接口... 威震天那个老铁桶...哼...我...我才看不上他那个生锈的破管子...”

 

 

红蜘蛛喝高了，话也不连贯起来。

 

 

大黄蜂只得赔着笑“是是是”“对对对”“您最美您最美”——他喝的不多，作为侦察兵，时刻保持基本的清醒已经成了一种习惯。

 

 

突然，他的余光扫过一个黑影，小小的，正倒挂在石壁上...

 

 

“激光鸟！！”大黄蜂几乎是瞬间就举起了臂炮——可他又犹豫了，现在是和平时期，攻击激光鸟会不会带来麻烦，但是如果不阻止他...

 

 

咻！咻！咻！

 

 

大黄蜂还在纠结，已经反应过来的红蜘蛛已朝着激光鸟毫不犹豫地连发三枪，饶是他喝了许多高纯，最后一道枪还是正中激光鸟的腹甲。小鸟摇晃了一下，转身没入了夜色中。

 

 

“放心吧，他出卖不了我们，这里有定位干扰装置。我的反侦察能力，嗝，一等一。”红蜘蛛拍拍大黄蜂的肩膀安慰他。

 

 

经历了刚才的事情，两人的酒也都清醒了七七八八，此时一整天的疲惫开始涌上来。充电床只有一张，在红蜘蛛“我战力值比你高你要是蹭掉一块漆你们那个领袖肯定要把我机翼以字面上的意义拆掉”的理论下，大黄蜂睡到了内侧。

 

 

“晚安，红蜘蛛。” 

 

 

“晚安。”红蜘蛛背靠着大黄蜂，面朝着出口的方向，一旦有什么风吹草动，seeker敏感的接收器能够让他第一时间醒来。

 

 

这个角度，红蜘蛛能够看见隐约的月色，那个老炉渣有没有来找自己呢。他觉得充电床有点小，他开始怀念报应号上威震天那张宽大的充电床了，而他总是睡在内侧的那一个，每天上线的时候，他要么是趴在那位暴君的胸甲上，要么在他的臂弯里，大多数时候，威震天总是从身后环抱住他，而他总是先上线的那一个——大型机体需要充电的时间总要更长些。而大概几分钟后，威震天的换气扇转速会上升，这是他醒来的前兆，之后，他们就会做一些少机不宜的事...

 

 

好吧，不能再想这些了，红蜘蛛努力把这些想法从处理器里赶出去，大不了，明天就回去算了，看大黄蜂的样子也是这么想的——不过这次确实玩的有点大，得想个法子让老炉渣消气...可是，怎么办呢？

 

 

算了，他挫败地想，明天的事，明天再说吧，他累了，他只想好好的休息一下，暂时忘掉这些芯里的烦恼——他往里靠了靠，静静地下线了。

 

 

一夜好眠。

 

 

 

 

报应号上，击倒的维修室。

 

 

前脚刚送走不知为什么打了一晚上喷嚏的惊天雷和闹翻天，后脚又来了声波——带着他受损的激光鸟。击倒的这个晚上格外的忙碌。

 

 

连接好激光鸟的最后一根线路，击倒放下焊枪，对声波道：“和新的一样。”他想了想，又补道：“损坏并不严重，我想红蜘蛛并未用杀伤力强的攻击射线。”

 

 

声波点点头，问：“数据呢。”

 

 

......小红，我能做的都做了，这回是你自作孽...可不能怪我。击倒在芯里默念，而后按下了播放。

 

 

“嘶嘶——当年在霸天虎排队给我送情书的从从报应号排到你们方舟—— ”

“嘶嘶——老子勾勾手指排排着队给我送接口——嘶嘶——”

“嘶嘶——威震天那个老铁桶...哼...我...我才看不上他那个生锈的破管子——嘶嘶——”

 

 

“图像数据丢失，只剩下一部分音频，传回来的也都是干扰设置的伪坐标...”击倒摊手，“听说红蜘蛛战前是科研人员...”

 

 

“无妨。”声波轻轻地抚摸着激光鸟的机翼。

 

 

“我想要的已经得到了。”


	5. 游戏开始了

5 游戏开始了

 

 

“Prime，收到了一个高频信号通讯。”救护车转向擎天柱，一边接到通讯频道，“根据以往经验，这个人多半是——”

 

 

“红蜘蛛。”擎天柱了然地点头。

 

 

隔板：“Optimus什么时候也会抢答了？”

 

 

阿尔茜：“皮孩子浪够了知道回来了？你知不知道你不在这几天有的人可是——”

 

 

擎天柱用眼神制止了阿尔茜的话，而后问道：“红蜘蛛，你和大黄蜂在一起，是吗？”

 

 

对面一片沉默，只有沙沙的静电噪音。

 

 

那多半是在一起了。擎天柱芯想，他耐心地又道：“大黄蜂，把你的坐标发过来，我——我们接你回来。”

 

 

料想中那个年轻又干净的声音并没有出现，取而代之的是一个粗哑的男声。

 

 

“好久不见了，我的老朋友们。”

 

 

“这声音...”擎天柱只用了一瞬间就反应过来了，“你是...机械党（THE MECH）的人。”

 

 

“很聪明，不愧是[领袖]呢。来，接收一下，有你们想要的东西。”

 

 

视频画面很快传输了过来。

 

 

镜头里，红蜘蛛躺在地上，四肢、颈部均被重型锁固定住。男人正用着他的通讯器，随即镜头移动，画面中出现了躺在另一边的大黄蜂，同样枷锁累累——只扫了一眼，就足以让擎天柱的火种狠狠地揪了起来——与大黄蜂平时活泼好动的样子天壤之别，此时的侦察兵毫无生气地静静躺着，光学镜一片漆黑，就好像他已经......

 

 

“你想要干什么？”领袖的声音没有任何起伏，这种情况下，越要冷静，往往这种看起来凶险的状况，其实有所转机——饶是这样，他还是暗暗握紧了拳头，他告诉自己，越是这种时候，越要弱化大黄蜂在对方眼里的重要性，这样他才会越安全。

 

 

“Easy...easy...”男人好整以暇地笑道，“我只不过想和你们交换一些东西而已。”

 

 

“变形齿轮？”隔板脱口而出。

 

 

“变形齿轮？”男人仿佛听到了天大的笑话，“你们未免把我想的太狭隘了——我可不是那个目光短浅的塞拉斯。况且，这还需要打招呼吗？相信我，你们的人现在一点损伤也没有——但——如果你们不把我要的东西送来，就不好说了。”

 

 

“你想要什么。”

 

 

“魔力神球的钥匙，”男人露出贪婪的目光，“你们星球的远古知识和神秘技术——”

 

 

“卑劣！”“你做梦吧！”汽车人们毫不掩饰自己的愤怒。

 

 

“随你们怎么说——给你们12小时——找到我，这不难，是吧？给我我要的东西。否则——”他挥挥手，一列全副武装的士兵走出来，刹那间十几只黑洞洞的枪口对准了大黄蜂的火种舱。

 

 

“I SWEAR, YOU WILL PAY.”

 

 

“我等着呢，大个子。”男人一只脚踩在飞行者的机翼上。“至于这个会飞的...”

 

 

“他的火种，好像很特别。* ”

 

 

游戏，开始了。

 

 

 

 

再一次上线的时候，大黄蜂几乎是一瞬间就感觉到了不对劲。他用力——无法挣脱，变形——失败——，“beep——这是——怎么了？”

 

 

“上线的真慢啊，小家伙。”懒洋洋的声音，是红蜘蛛。

 

 

听完红蜘蛛描述的事情经过，大黄蜂沉默良久道：“喝酒误事，大哥以前的教育果然没错。”

 

 

红蜘蛛无言以对，他曾经幻想过无数种自己的死法，死在汽车人的枪下，死在威震天的枪下，甚至还幻想过死于国事操劳——但绝没有想过因为过度饮用高纯一觉睡到天亮发现被一群人类渣滓绑在这里——真是匪夷所思，难以置信，机生污点——

 

 

看到红蜘蛛阴晴不定的表情，大黄蜂便宽慰道：“没事，大哥他们肯定会找到我们的，霸天虎肯定也会——你们的情报官可是破译的一把好手——”

 

 

“他们不会来的。”红蜘蛛淡淡地说。

 

 

“为什么？”大黄蜂愕然。

 

 

“救援俘虏，向来不是霸天虎的传统。你不知道吗？”

 

 

 

 

“救援俘虏，向来不是霸天虎的传统。你不知道吗？”

 

 

威震天居高临下地，向台下的惊天雷和闹翻天说道。

 

 

闹翻天还想说些什么，惊天雷拉了他一把，闹翻天忿忿地退下了。

 

 

威震天环视一周，见没有人再出声。

 

 

“如果让我知道——你们谁违抗命令去救那个蠢货，军法处置。”

 

 

撂下这句话，暴君转身离开。

 

 

而声波始终站得远远的不曾出声，仿佛这里的一切都和他无关。

 

 

 

 

 

打击来找击倒的时候，击倒正在维修室里发呆。

 

 

“击倒，”打击迟疑了好久，“刚才你为什么给我发内线让我不要说话？多一个附议的人，lord没准会回心转意...”

 

 

“打击，你是真不明白？”击倒摆摆手阻止了打击接下来的话语，他叹了口气，“虽然红蜘蛛脾气是真的臭，他那些白日梦也是真的愚蠢，但——我必须承认我欣赏他的涂装。况且...他还去营救过你。”

 

 

“那你为什么...”

 

 

击倒打断他：“军令如山，这时候提出异议——如果我想进火种源的时候，我会的——别急，我问你，Lord最后说的一句话是什么？”

 

 

打击想了想：“他说[如果让我发现你们谁违抗命令去救红蜘蛛，军法处置]。”他愣了一下，忽地光学镜亮了起来，“他说的是【你们】，而不是【所有人】，也就是说......”

 

 

“你总算聪明了一回。击倒点点头，“这件事，lord有自己的想法——我们插不了手，也不能插手。”

 

 

“那我们能做些什么？还有不到6小时了——”

 

 

“过来，跟我一起把所有医疗设备都调试好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

机械党（THE MECH）的地下基地里。

 

 

“你口口声声说救援俘虏不是霸天虎的传统，那你为什么要去救打击？”大黄蜂质问。

 

 

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜：“不过是为了我将来登位的一颗棋子罢了。”

 

 

“但我知道，那不是你——至少，不全是你。”

 

 

红蜘蛛不以为意，反而嘻笑着说：“蜂仔，你说我们和他们合作怎么样？我们有科技，他们有资源——以后，你我一起统治两个星球——怎么样？我亲爱的【小伴侣】？”

 

 

大黄蜂毫不迟疑地道：“我不会做出这种事。”

 

 

红蜘蛛不笑了：“但是我会。”

 

 

“...够了，”大黄蜂的声音里带着隐隐的怒气，“你一定要...一定要说这样的话吗？我，汽车人，威震天都对你有所期待...你...你不该毁了这份...信任...”

 

 

“有所期待——我就不会落在这里，”红蜘蛛冷冷地说，“大黄蜂，你太天真了。我们和你们不一样——霸天虎从不信任别人，更不会去依靠别人——我，红蜘蛛，”他惨然一笑，“我一直就是孤身一人。”* 

 

 

“小红...你...”

 

 

“我给过你机会了，大黄蜂，”红蜘蛛打断他，“既然你固执己见——那么我要告诉你，我改变主意了。”

 

 

“什么？”大黄蜂愕然。

 

 

一个男人从阴影中走出来。

 

 

“劝过了，没用。汽车人都是很有骨气的，不是吗？不过，”红蜘蛛拖长了尾音：“人类，我可以告诉你，魔力神球的秘密。”

 

 

“很好。”男人发出笑声，“识时务者为俊杰，既然如此——”他转身向手下示意道：

 

 

“这个叫大黄蜂的汽车人，没有利用价值了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

威震天在主控室屏幕前，芯情复杂。

 

 

蠢货，他芯想。

 

 

上次你跑去救打击还没跟你算账。这次倒好，把自己搭进去了。

 

 

汽车人传来的视频上的画面，他的副官正被禁锢地动弹不得——这模样真是有够愚蠢——是的，他下的命令，他知道他副官的僚机在想些什么，但他不允许——看看啊，红蜘蛛，你要为你的自大付出代价，他芯想。

 

 

可当那个男人踩在那红白色的机翼上时，他开始感到怒火中烧，那双漂亮的机翼，自己在教训红蜘蛛的时候都会刻意地避开——

 

 

那个低劣的人类，他怎么敢？

 

 

说真的，他倒不担心红蜘蛛被大卸八块什么的——这么多年，他对那小炉渣的手段和实力还是很了解的，不出意外，半天后——最多一天，他的副官自己就会回来，他难道，会指望自己去救他吗？

 

 

这不是霸天虎的作风。

 

 

可那些低劣的人类，提到了他的火种......

 

 

对了，火种，自己火种里那种不安的感觉是什么？是慌乱吗？

 

 

不，另一个理智的声音在他说，那怎么可能。

 

 

怎么可能，为那个人，担心？

 

那个人。

 

那个从很久之前就追随着他的人。

 

数百万年间，在经历了种种背叛、推翻、暗算后，他依然让他站在自己的身侧。

 

他们是什么。追随者，启发者，副官，领袖，朋友，战友，仇敌......伴侣？

 

在经历了那么多事之后...

 

在经历了那么多事之后。

 

 

 

“Lord Megatron.” 

 

 

威震天的思绪回到现实。他转头，看见情报官正立在阶下。

 

 

“声波向您报告，环路桥损坏程度：65%，修复预期：3小时。”声波答道，同时偏过头雕望着主控室的液晶屏。

 

 

感受到情报官疑问的目光，威震天说，“我在找一些资料。关于赛博特恩科技方面的——声波，把它调出来。”

 

 

声波上前，熟练地敲击着代码。很快，他道：“完成，请您过目。”

 

 

“恩，你可以走了。”

 

 

声波没再说什么，简单地致意后，便悄无声息地退出了主控室。

 

 

威震天看着声波身后的门滑上，回身关掉塞星科技资料的窗口——你可终于走了，情报官——他打开自己原本的操作界面——恩，这是什么。

 

【编译完成度：90%】

【编译完成度：91%】

【编译完成度：92%】

......

 

不该如此，刚刚明明才——他迅速扫了一眼核心代码区域，发现有几处人为修改过的字段。

 

 

【编译完成：100%】

 

 

【确认：是否运行？】

 

 

【确认。】

 

 

赫然显示的，是一个坐标。

 

 

只一眼，他就将那段数字刻在了火种里。

 

 

破坏大帝沉默许久，关掉了显示屏，转身向飞行通道走去。

 

 

 

 

 

震荡波独自伫立在报应号的舷板上。

 

 

声波默默地走过来，和他并肩而立。

 

 

“搞定了？”震荡波转过身，光学镜意味不明地闪烁了一下。

 

 

“恩。”声波歪歪头雕，“口嫌体正直——真难伺候。”

 

 

科学家和情报官一起仰起头雕，望着银灰色战机的身影消失在天际。

 

 

距离游戏结束，还有3小时。

 

 

 

 

 

 

擎天柱带领一众汽车人在解码出的坐标附近展开地毯式搜索。

 

 

领袖十分的焦虑，他很少这样，但——实际上自从大黄蜂离开基地，他的火种就没有一天不为他担忧过。

 

 

他对小战士所处的情况一无所知，只知道他现在肯定在某个隐蔽的囚牢里，他受伤了吗？他芯想，视频里看起来并没有，但——谁知道那些人暗地里做了什么手脚？

 

 

他并未与那个为首的男人打过几次交道，仅仅是听过他的声音，知道是原塞拉斯手下的人——这些时间他们一直在与这些人周旋，但他们的活动行迹非常难以捉摸，仅有的几次交火也并未造成双方人员伤亡——毕竟，他们仍愿与这颗星球上的种族尽可能地和平相处。

 

 

但，这次不一样，尽管严重危害地球乃至星际和平，这伙人却因其特殊的政治和军事手段无法受到审判，福勒很隐晦地表达了这样的意思——如果，如果在阻止他们破坏星际条约的时候造成了他们的伤亡——他有权力为他们进行保释。

 

 

“很抱歉，这次行动我只能为你们提供必要的科技协助——擎天柱，我相信你们能够成功，”福勒仰视着高大的汽车人领袖：“为了赛博坦，为了地球，为了所有种族的和平与自由——”

 

 

“——也为了大黄蜂。”

 

 

 

 

【嘀嘀——嘀嘀——】

 

 

内置时钟显示，还有不到2小时。

 

 

“Prime！这里信号有波动！”烟幕兴奋的声音从内线里传来。

 

 

他向着那个方位跑过去。过程中又检视了一遍——依旧没有大黄蜂的任何讯息。

 

 

他突然想起多年前那个躺在维修床上濒死的小战士，那破碎的装甲，失色的光镜，一个心惊肉跳的想法冒出了处理器——他们会不会，已经太迟了？

 

 

不，我不允许那样的事发生——无论付出任何代价。

 

 

他想起那句话。

 

 

Opitmus, I would lay down my life for you.

 

 

I would lay down my life for you too, Bumblebee. 他在芯里想。

 

 

Always.

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

* 火种特别，来自于他火种变异的设定（漫画还是动画我忘了）

* 这个反派存在的价值就是——反派而已。其实前文有提到过。因为不想搞一个原创的出来，所以还是沿用的P版的THE MECH

* 所有的科技方面的东西都是作者胡诌的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 火种特别，来自于他火种变异的设定（漫画还是动画我忘了）
> 
> * 这个反派存在的价值就是——反派而已。其实前文有提到过。因为不想搞一个原创的出来，所以还是沿用的P版的THE MECH
> 
> * 所有的科技方面的东西都是作者胡诌的。


	6. 告白的话，要亲自说才有意义

“小红，你简直是奥斯卡影帝！”

 

 

“那是个什么鬼东西？”

 

 

“地球上的奖，专门颁给演戏演的好的！”

 

 

“彼此彼此——现在我要变形，抓稳了！”

 

 

红蜘蛛纵身一跃，随着酷奇卡卡的流畅变形，一架漂亮的F-15沿着地下回廊向出口飞去——大黄蜂紧紧地伏在座舱的位置，不禁暗自感慨：会飞真的是有优势啊。

 

 

他们几乎没费什么力气就逃了出来，红蜘蛛以人类武器无法对赛博坦人造成实质性伤害为由，提出由他自己来“结果”大黄蜂。之后的事情发生的就如顺水推舟一般，红蜘蛛解除了他自己的禁锢之后，就毫不犹豫地“解决”了大黄蜂——的电子锁。

 

 

可是，他有一种没来由的芯慌，太顺利了，就好像，那些人早就知道——

 

 

 

 

 

呃啊啊——！！

 

 

突然，身下的红蜘蛛一声痛叫，直直地从空中栽了下来，惯性让大黄蜂直接毫无防备地跌了出去，摔在了几十米开外的地方。

 

 

“Well Well——真可惜啊，这一出戏。”由远及近的鼓掌声，回荡在安静的洞中。

 

 

“刚才，你犹豫了一瞬间，红蜘蛛——果然，和我想的一样...霸天虎的许诺，一文不值。早知道你们不会这么配合，所以在你们上线之前，给你们留下了一点礼物，看来，它用上了——”男人踹了一脚地上的飞行者，“我相信，这会很疼的，是不是？”

 

 

“什么礼物？”

 

 

“达摩克利斯之剑。”男人冷笑。

 

 

就在此时，大黄蜂收到了红蜘蛛的内线。

 

 

只有一个字：「跑」。

 

 

几乎是同时，红蜘蛛从地上挣扎起来，抬手对着洞顶就是两枪，刹那间碎石如山崩一般砸落，掉在他和大黄蜂的中间。

 

 

“你...”大黄蜂纵然年轻，战斗经验却很丰富，他知道此时不是意气用事的时候，自己不能变形，如若两人同落敌手，岂不只能任人宰割？电光火石间，他已做出决断，变形向外面奔去。

 

 

“截住他，有「那个」在，他跑不远。”男人向手下命令。

 

 

身后的炮火如同暴风骤雨，大黄蜂凭着侦察兵的本能躲过了绝大部分的攻击——但，这火种中逐渐开始的疼痛感是怎么回事？

 

 

 

 

 

另一边，男人正教唆着手下将红蜘蛛用锁链锁起来，一名士兵匆匆跑过来。

 

 

-报告，前方有赛博坦生命体接近！

 

 

-还是找来了啊，通知全体，迅速带着实验体，撤到到D-14基地，来了多少人？

 

 

-报告，一共六名，其中一名为汽车人领袖擎天柱！

 

 

-几个霸天虎？

 

 

-报告，没有霸天虎，都是汽车人！

 

 

-很好。

 

 

男人转向被锁链拖行在地上，向基地更深处去的飞行者——

 

 

“真可怜啊——霸天虎第二指挥官，你说，是吗？”

 

 

黑暗中，红蜘蛛缓缓闭上了光镜。

 

 

 

 

 

大黄蜂在曲折的地下回廊里穿行，自火种升起的愈演愈烈的疼痛让他几乎无法稳定形态——加油，就快到了，测距仪显示还有不到800米——

 

 

“Beep！”

 

 

一发制导导弹正中他的身体，大黄蜂侧翻出去，撞在了洞壁上，他从载具形态变回主形态，从地上爬起来——几乎就起不来了，他身上的疼痛此时达到了一个峰值——不行，不能再变形了，他感觉那个小小的部位每一毫米的运行都带来全身回路的痛楚，仿佛要将他由内而外地撕裂。

 

 

无法变形，就无法使用武器，他只能以人形一步步缓慢地向前移动，还好，他们只是想限制他的行动，并未向要害部位进行攻击。密集的炮火中，一发导弹打中了他腿部的关节处，他一个踉跄跪了下来，能量液从伤口涌出来，透过装甲的缝隙蜿蜒而下，很快就在他的脚下形成了一篇蓝色的小水洼。

 

 

他开始觉得晕眩了，来自火种的疼痛，来自能量的流失，还来自——啊，刚才的弹药里十有八九掺了能够麻痹神经的东西——他开始觉得双腿逐渐变得沉重，对焦逐渐变得困难——他还在前进吗？是的。他蹒跚着，大黄蜂，你是个战士。他在芯里对自己说，他听到那些悉悉索索的脚步声就在他后面，是二十人、三十人，还是更多？他们亦步亦趋着，大概是仍对他的攻击力有所忌惮，但与他的距离正在逐渐缩短——

 

 

他的意识越来越淡了。

 

 

此时他收到了一条内线，来自红蜘蛛。然后又一条。又一条。

 

 

「虽然我不愿意承认，但是你还是个不错的朋友。」

 

 

100米。 

 

 

「你看，我果然是孤单一人啊。」

 

 

50米。

 

 

「算了，我好像——原谅他了。」

 

 

20米。

 

 

「如果我回归火种源了，告诉那个老炉渣，我爱他...」

 

 

10米。

 

 

「再见了，大黄蜂。」

 

 

 

 

与此同时，正在全速飞行的威震天没来由地感到火种深处传来一种轻微的异样，就好像——有一朵小火苗，在一声几不可闻的叹息中，轻轻地熄灭了。

 

 

威震天摇摇头，把这个想法从处理器里赶出去——雷达显示，已经离目标坐标很近了。破坏大帝测算了一下风速和角度，向云层下俯冲下去。 

 

 

“蠢货，我来了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“很好...跟着这道光...集中注意力...”大黄蜂努力地进行对焦，他的视野也逐渐清晰。

 

 

映入光镜的是放大的救护车的面甲。

 

 

“小家伙，你可算醒了，”救护车责备地说“可怜可怜我这个医生吧，你呀，你真是让人不省芯，”医生作势挥了挥扳手，“等你痊愈，看我不拿扳手伺候。”

 

 

“Bee，你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”擎天柱的声音，他走过来，扶着大黄蜂的背部让他能够坐起来，又在他背后放了一个柔软的枕头。

 

 

“感觉...感觉还不错，没有哪里疼，跟——新的一样，谢谢你，救护车。”大黄蜂坐直，诚恳地向医生表达了感谢，救护车摆摆手，示意他赶紧躺下，又转向从刚才光学镜就没离开过小战士的领袖：

 

 

“他好了，Prime，现在你是不是可以去休息了？大黄蜂昏迷期间你连充电都没充过——”

 

 

“什么？”大黄蜂看向擎天柱，那双有些暗淡的光镜昭示了它们的主人的疲惫——“我...我昏迷了多久？”

 

 

“三天，你昏迷了三天，Prime也不眠不休了三天。”救护车无奈地说，“担心你这期间出什么异常，Prime一直寸步不离在你身边，谢天谢地，你这小家伙醒了，不然我这里估计又要再增加一个病人...”

 

 

“老朋友，这没什么，”擎天柱温和地制止了救护车接下来的话语，转向大黄蜂：“Bee，你现在醒了，就是最好的事情，于大家，于我。”

 

 

“对不起，大哥，我让你...和大家担心了。”大黄蜂垂下光镜，诚心诚意地为自己的一时冲动道歉。

 

 

“没事。”擎天柱温柔地摸摸他的小角。

 

 

“没事？”救护车气急地转向擎天柱：“Optimus，你也不说说他两句，大黄蜂，你知道你这次多任性吗，你——”

 

 

擎天柱安抚地拍拍医生的肩，“我相信我们的小战士已经认识到自己的错误，而且——我想他现在需要休息，不是吗？”

 

 

领袖说的一脸真诚。救护车直接把后面的话噎了回去。

 

 

自顾自地跟一个虎子跑掉，喝酒喝得昏天黑地，被人抓了还在变形齿轮里植入了与火种相连的病毒，还好救援及时，不然...后果真是不堪设想。Prime，大黄蜂醒之前你还跟我说等他醒了一定好好教育他呢。

 

 

大黄蜂调皮地躲在擎天柱背后向医生吐舌头。

 

 

这是认识到错误的样子吗？救护车芯塞地走出医疗室的门的时候想，小孩子就是这么宠坏的...回头一定要把那本声波发在群里的《育儿经》转发给Prime。

 

 

——算了，还是发《养成手册》吧。

 

 

“什么？小蜂醒了？”烟幕拔腿就往医疗室冲。

 

 

阿尔茜眼疾手快地一把拽住年轻小跑车的手臂，“...给他们一点时间，烟仔。”

 

 

 

 

“原来，原来是这样啊。”

 

 

看完了那天的监控录像，大黄蜂捧着那晶莹剔透的黄色小蜜蜂，羞的真想地上裂开一道缝让他一头栽到火种源。

 

 

而领袖适时地替他解了围，用很直接的行动——他将小战士拥在臂弯里，他们的胸膛贴在一起，大黄蜂几乎能感觉到那隔着一层胸甲下炙热的，与自己一样频率的搏动。熟悉的声音在他的音频接收器旁响起，带着沙沙的静电噪音。

 

 

“即使你不相信你看见的——

 

你总该相信这颗火种啊。”

 

 

“我要向你道歉，大黄蜂。”领袖的声音在他头顶响起，“为我之前的一些行为和言语，有的时候，我混淆了我们之间这多重的身份——不是「领袖」和「下属」的身份，我只是「我」，一个普通的赛博坦人——你说的对，你不是小孩子，我不应该过度地去...限制你，你是优秀的战士，并不是处处需要保护的幼生体，大黄蜂，我的行为对你造成了困扰，我很抱歉。”

 

 

“我很抱歉。”他松开怀抱，又重复了一遍，牵起小战士的一只手放在自己的掌心，深深地望着他的光学镜。

 

 

“不是这样，大哥。”大黄蜂翻转手腕，又覆上自己的另一只手，他轻轻地用黑色的手指摩挲着领袖掌心的纹路，一边认真地道：“和大家一样，我...我追随于你，我只是想，有一天可以和你比肩而立，我可以承担更多的责任，我...”

 

 

他垂下头雕，他...他有些说不下去了。

 

 

“不是[追随]，是[陪伴]。”擎天柱倾身向前，捧住小战士的面甲，轻轻地托起，让大黄蜂的视线得以与自己平视。

 

 

“我们从来都是站在一起，目光所致同样的方向，”擎天柱顿了顿，叹了口气，“Bee，领袖...领袖不是完人，他也会失智、也会犹疑——如果说有什么东西能在这些时刻唤醒我、鞭策我、乃至...指引我，Bee，那就是你——数百万年以来，你一直...是我的良心，这很重要，你——你对我很重要。”

 

 

“而最重要的是，很多话，我以前说的不够——”擎天柱在小战士的额头上落下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“领袖，或许是所有人的领袖，但大哥...只属于你。”

 

 

大黄蜂望着擎天柱，领袖深深地直视着他的双眼，距离是如此的近，他甚至能看到自己在他眼中的倒影。他不禁有些不好意思起来，“我...我有这么好——这么重要，对大哥来说...”

 

 

“是有这么重要，从...我想想，从900万年以前就是了。”领袖宠溺地摸了摸他头顶的小角。

 

 

“啊？我说出来了...”大黄蜂的面甲不禁微微发热，为了自己一不小心把这份心情说出了口，为了大哥的话，还是为了...他也说不上来是因为什么，总之不仅是面甲，他感到自火种中升腾上来一股暖意，仿佛一束阳光照进春天深深的湖水，将整座湖照得透亮，那些曾深埋湖底的犹豫、迷茫全都不见了。

 

 

以后一定不能随随便便就把想的事情说出口，让大哥看笑话，和小红一样——等下，大黄蜂想起来了：“大哥，红蜘蛛呢？”

 

 

擎天柱拍拍他的肩，“在我们找到你之后，威震天就赶到了，他带走了红蜘蛛，现在他们应该在报应号。”

 

 

“那就好！”他突然想起“那件事”，赶紧辩解道：“大哥，其实我和小红，我是说红蜘蛛，我们两个并没有...那个吻也不是真的...我...”他急的语无伦次。

 

 

“我知道，我都知道。”擎天柱安抚地制止了他，“不过这次你闹的有点大了，Bee，下次有什么想法，都可以直接说出来，不要再跑掉了。”

 

 

大黄蜂惭愧地点点头。

 

 

下一秒，他被一双有力的手臂再次带进怀抱。“不然，我会担心的。”

 

 

 

 

笃笃笃，敲门声。

 

 

救护车的声音传来，“Prime，击倒发来消息，”他犹豫了一下，“...红蜘蛛的情况...好像不太好。”

 

 

 

 

报应号不同寻常地安静。

 

 

“外伤都不是大问题，病毒也已清除，但红蜘蛛的火种受到损伤，推测...是他火种变异引起的并发问题，让他陷入这种病性锁定状态——”击倒指着监测仪器上的波纹对大黄蜂说，“怎么说呢，也许明天就会醒来，也许...永远都不会醒来。”

 

 

医疗室里一片沉默。

 

 

 

 

“如果我回归火种源了，告诉那个老炉渣，我爱他...”红蜘蛛最后的话语犹在耳畔。

 

 

大黄蜂愣愣地看着那个躺在维生舱里的红白色小飞机。

 

 

“告白的话，要亲自说才有意义啊，小红。”


	7. 你这辈子，真心过吗

“蜂仔，你醒来真是太好啦，”烟幕高兴地对大黄蜂说，“当时我们可都被你吓死了，尤其是Prime给你输液的时候你那个毫无知觉的样子...”

 

 

“什么输液？”大黄蜂敏锐地找到了不对劲的地方。

 

 

“啊！”烟幕捂住发声器，糟了。“什么都没...你听错了。”

 

 

“那以后赛车别找我。”大黄蜂转身就走。

 

 

“别！”烟幕赶紧抓住大黄蜂手臂，“但你别说是我说的——当时你生命数值一直在下降，必须实施急救，prime主动提出给你输液，也是他让我们不要跟你说，怕你自责——”

 

 

都怪我。大黄蜂内芯里五味陈杂，他再一次为自己的任性感到内疚，但想到大哥身体里流淌着大哥的能量液，他又感到来自火种的暖意。

 

 

“蜂仔，笑一个，”烟幕勾着大黄蜂的脖子，“你不知道，你醒过来，我们有多高兴，prime有多高兴。”

 

 

看大黄蜂还是有些闷闷不乐，烟幕转转光学镜，转移了话题，“我说蜂仔，我打赌你绝对想象不出老救发飙的样子，你知道吗？他当着所有人质问威震天居然不带医生来！说的威震天哑口无言！” 

 

 

“发飙的救护车...”大黄蜂在处理器里模拟了一下医生挥舞着扳手追着威震天跑的样子，不禁噗嗤一下笑了出来。

 

 

见大黄蜂笑了，烟幕也松了口气，“不过，医生真是心好，要我说，他救的可是霸天虎——”

 

 

邦！！大黄蜂想像中的扳手出现了——只不过是敲在烟幕脑门上。

 

 

“在医生眼里，病人都是平等的。”救护车云淡风轻地经过，烟幕捂着头雕呲牙咧嘴。

 

 

“救护车，我想问你一件事，”大黄蜂叫住了欲走的医生，“红蜘蛛一直没有醒，到底是——”

 

 

救护车拍拍他的肩安慰，“我们会诊过，按理来说他应该清醒了，但也许和他的特殊火种有关。总之，没有生命危险，我相信他醒过来只是...时间问题。”医官略一沉吟，“其实，在临床上，还有一种可能性...就是，病人没有强烈的主观上想要醒来的欲望。”

 

 

“为什么？我觉得红蜘蛛不是这样的TF。”

 

 

“谁知道呢？也许伤心了，”烟幕插嘴，“毕竟直到他下线的时候，也不知道威震天来了啊。”

 

 

是...这样吗，小红。大黄蜂陷入了沉思。

 

 

你不想...醒过来吗？

 

 

 

 

 

 

你不想...醒过来吗？

 

威震天看着维生舱里的那个熟悉的机体。

 

这不是你的风格啊，红蜘蛛。

 

 

 

三天前。

 

他赶到的时候汽车人正在和那些人类激烈地交火，救护车正在对大黄蜂实施急救，红蜘蛛仍被困在更深处。

 

他并没有费什么力气就找到了他的副官，seeker躺在一片破碎与狼藉中，他身上的装甲破碎了好些处，有的甚至能看见内部的管线。能量液从他的胸舱、腹甲流出来，在身下汇聚成一个水洼。

 

有那么一瞬间，他感到周围的炮火声、尖叫声都听不见了。

 

他单膝跪下来，将音频接收器靠近那破碎的座舱——

 

 

 

 

他感觉不到那颗火种的跳动了。

 

 

 

 

......

 

 

不。

 

他听见自己内芯的声音。

 

不该是这样的。

 

不不不不不不。

 

 

蠢货，谁允许你死了？

 

 

 

他松开那具渐渐冰冷的躯体，突然从心底里生出无法遏制的愤怒的火焰。

 

他强制激活了武器协议，无视了所有的警报提示。

 

什么和平条约，都去他渣的吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的炮管顶在为首的男人头顶，看着他和他的手下怯懦的模样，威震天感到可笑，又快意，软弱又可悲的生物。

 

 

炮管开始充能，很快，就可以...

 

 

“威震天！”

 

 

擎天柱的手强行按在他的融合炮管上，阻止了他的行动。

 

 

“你他渣的干什么？”

 

 

“威震天，他还活着！红蜘蛛还活着。”

 

 

甚么？

 

 

威震天顺着擎天柱指的方向看去，只见大黄蜂和红蜘蛛并排躺在一起，救护车两只手分别按在红蜘蛛胸舱和腹甲的伤口上。

 

 

擎天柱向救护车使了个眼色，救护车迅速会意。“威震天，他还活着，但各项生命数值极其不稳定，必须立即实施急救。”医官一边快速地拿出金属绷带，一边对威震天道，“你过来，帮忙把这里按着。我这边要先给大黄蜂输个液。”

 

 

被汽车人医生使唤...这感觉实在微妙。但就目前的情况，他也顾不得这许多了。

 

 

擎天柱向烟幕和飞过山示意了一下，两个年轻的TF马上跑过来，暂时充当了守卫的角色。威震天便也不再理会他刚刚的“俘虏”，他来到红蜘蛛身侧半跪下来，按照救护车的指导将那两处伤势较重的部位压迫着，不让能量液继续涌出。

 

 

而擎天柱也走过来，半跪在大黄蜂旁边，救护车熟练地在擎天柱的手臂上找到线路，将针头刺进了那里，然后将软管的另一端接到了侦察兵的手臂上，很快，蓝色的液体就汩汩地流进了大黄蜂的身体。救护车调试了一下滴速，待稳定后，又拆开另一套针头，转头向霸天虎首领问道：

 

 

“威震天，你们的医生呢？”

 

 

“......”

 

 

“你居然不带医生？”

 

“你为什么不用环陆桥把击倒送过来？”

 

“什么？你们环陆桥坏了？”

 

 

威震天头一次感到哑口无言。他曾发表过无数动人的诗篇，进行过无数震慑的演讲——

 

 

但此时他竟无法回应一个汽车人医生的诘问。

 

 

“算了...”救护车忍住想在他面甲上来一拳的冲动——事实上，如果他磕了药，他会的——“手臂伸出来。”

 

 

“什么？”霸天虎领袖一时没反应过来。

 

 

救护车板着面甲，“再不快点，再好的医生也救不了他了！”

 

 

无需赘言，威震天伸出手臂，任医官将针头刺进他的手臂。很快，蓝色的液体流了出来，顺着细细的管线流入飞行者的臂甲。

 

 

大概输送了五品脱到六品脱的能量后，救护车松了口气，“稳定下来了。”他将听诊器递给威震天。

 

 

威震天用没有输液的手接过放在音频接收器旁——他听见了，那颗火种在胸舱下微弱的搏动声。

 

 

赞美普神，霸天虎领袖头一次由衷在芯里感叹。

 

 

另一边，大黄蜂的各项体征指数也达到了正常水平，擎天柱婉言拒绝了救护车为他拔针的动作，说要再为他的小战士输一些，确保他的安全。

 

 

如果换做平时，在处理器里模拟两个领袖半跪在地上给各自的部下输液的情景，威震天只会觉得诡异又可笑。但现在，他不知怎的，望着那蓝色的液体从自己的机体缓缓流入另一个他熟悉的机体，竟有些出神了。

 

 

“威震天，”说话的是擎天柱。

 

 

“我以火种起誓，他们会得到应有的审判。相信我，我并不会原谅他们的行径，但——他们目前已无反抗之力，倘若大肆屠杀，我们与他们便并无不同。”他顿了顿，又补道，“我们的人类盟友很快就到了。”

 

 

救护车紧接着说，“虽然现在暂时稳定下来了，但红蜘蛛需要立即、迅速的进一步救治。每多耽搁一秒，留下并发后遗症的风险都会多一分。”这话的意思再清楚不过了。

 

 

无论在霸天虎还是汽车人，有一点是共同不变的。

 

 

那就是，医生的话，永远都是对的。

 

 

但是...威震天还想再说什么，但就在此时，一道炫目的光亮亮起。

 

 

威震天的面前打开了一个绿色的光环。

 

 

是环陆桥。

 

 

声波，你总是这么恰到好处。他芯想。

 

 

 

“说到做到，Prime。”威震天拔下针头，抱起红蜘蛛走进了环陆桥。

 

 

他并不关心擎天柱能不能兑现承诺——等手上这事解决了，他有的是时间慢慢跟那些人算账。

 

 

用霸天虎的方式。

 

 

 

 

只是，抱着红蜘蛛踏进那个绿色光环的那一刻，威震天心里恍惚产生一个疑惑。

 

 

他以前...也是这么轻吗？ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

击倒提出了一个保守治疗意见，通过进入红蜘蛛的思维，来扰乱现在的混沌稳定状态，借由外力来刺激他的脑神经回路，进而让机体苏醒。正如汽车人曾经对威震天所做的一样。“不保证100%能够有效，但或许不妨一试。”击倒这样说。

 

 

于是，现在，他站在这个虚拟的世界里。

 

 

这里是哪里？潮湿、曲折、破碎的回廊——再往前走，他看到了——他自己，躺在维修床上，浑身都是伤痕和能量液。

 

 

他想起来了，那是卡隆的地下城。

 

 

“三倍音速以上，我们三个都能。”他年轻的副官——那时还不是，无比骄傲地指着他身后的两个僚机。他仰着头雕，露出那熟悉的桀骜不驯的笑容。似乎是从那时起，他就对这个飞行者有了不同的关注，和他的僚机不同，明明是一样的机型，红蜘蛛却总能让人忍不住把目光聚焦到他身上——

 

 

“我愿效忠于您，至死不渝。”红蜘蛛恭顺地在他面前跪下来，他的光学镜灼灼发亮，他在他面前以火种起誓，将他的理想、抱负和命运与霸天虎绑在一起。

 

 

假意，还是真心？

 

 

那是他们初见的第一天。

 

 

 

 

 

又是一个场景。看见“自己”奄奄一息地躺在废墟间，他想起来了，那是地球上的一场战役，他们遇到了汽车人的偷袭，最终，以他不敌擎天柱而结束。而红蜘蛛却在此时挡在了他和众多汽车人的中间。

 

 

“红蜘蛛，抛弃他，你就是霸天虎的首领了。”擎天柱沉声道。威震天也不禁在芯里默默赞同——他说的没错。

 

 

“我要保护霸天虎帝国的首领，履行我作为战士的职责，你和你那些卑鄙的汽车人，休想动他一下。”

 

 

飞行者抱起失去意识的他腾空而起，霸天虎大军亦随之而去。留下汽车人们面面相觑。

 

 

假意，还是真心？

 

 

 

 

 

又是一个画面。

 

 

画面上，霸天虎和汽车人正在交战。

 

 

一把剑贯穿了他的胸膛。

 

 

刀锋将那个紫色的标志一劈两半，他看着自己的火种慢慢熄灭。

 

 

而周围所有的TF都停下了动作，看着这场盛大的陨灭。

 

 

染着能量液的刀刃从胸口抽出，他看着“自己”轰然从高高的太空桥坠落。

 

 

我怎么不记得发生过这样的事？威震天有些讶然。

 

 

“可能是他做的梦，Lord，”击倒的声音适时地响起，“他的意识和思维处于混乱的状态，会搭建一些虚构的场景。”

 

 

威震天冷哼了一声，小炉渣，梦里也不忘看我死。

 

 

“Master，I will avenge you！！”威震天不禁挑起眉。这是那个小叛徒说的话吗。

 

 

演够了吧，红蜘蛛。

 

 

我都掉下去了，死了，死透了，你不该高兴吗？

 

 

你演给谁看呢。

 

 

但他的表情，那实实在在的悲怆，那声嘶力竭的呼喊，不像假的啊。

 

 

可...这不该啊。

 

 

随后，世界泛起雾气，待雾气消散的时候，他发现场景又回到了刚才那个场景。

 

 

他坠落，红蜘蛛声嘶力竭地想要抓住他。

 

 

一次又一次。

 

 

一次又一次。

 

 

他仔细地观察着。

 

 

假意，还是真心？他听见自己内芯的声音在问。

 

 

 

 

在目睹了第三百五十九次自己的坠落后，他终于走上前去。

 

 

他走到红蜘蛛背后，他的副官就像断了线的木偶一样，犹自跪坐在地上，呆呆地望着下面的万丈深渊。

 

 

他将手放在他的机翼上，就像过去几百万年间他无数次做的那样——“我在这里。”他轻声道。

 

 

红蜘蛛震惊地回过头，一瞬间，他看见那双漂亮的光学镜从惊恐慢慢转向平静，他像是努力地压抑着自己的情感——是喜悦吗？威震天不确定——最后他的光学镜仿佛泛起了雾气一样。

 

 

他说，“你...你回来了，Master？”

 

 

“是的——”他向他伸出手，“跟我走吧。”

 

 

多年前在卡隆的地下城里，他俯下身在他的音频接收器旁说了同样的话。

 

 

红蜘蛛伸出手，突然全世界都开始摇晃、坠落，分崩离析。

 

 

一瞬间，大风吹过青丘锈海，流云浮过锰铁山脉，九百万年的回忆如浮光掠影一般在他眼前依次流转，无数的片段涌过来聚集在一起又漫漫散开。

 

 

朦胧的雾气渐渐消散，向他微笑着的，是记忆中红蜘蛛那青涩又孤傲的脸。

 

 

他说：你来了啊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

威震天从医疗室的床上起身。

 

 

仪器上的波纹非常平缓。红蜘蛛并没有醒，可以说是一点要醒来的迹象都没有。

 

 

击倒赶紧上前，“Lord，这个实验，待我和震荡波再进行观测和研究一下，一定会...”

 

 

“行了，我知道了，”威震天摆摆手示意，“你先退下吧。”

 

 

击倒识趣的走了。

 

 

 

 

他再一次细细地端详着维修台上的机体。

 

 

那双红色的光学镜，他的副官，总是有许多生动的表情，他高兴的时候是亮红色，愤怒的时候是朱红色，杀人的时候是猩红色，羞赧的时候会染上一点绯红，而在他即将过载的那一刻，会骤然变亮，再缓缓暗下去，犹如燃烧殆尽的星星，有着别样动人的美丽。

 

 

那双漂亮的眸子有52种不同的光谱，每一种他都记得清清楚楚。

 

 

可现在他们不再亮了。

 

 

那双蓝色的手，为他杀过人，为他斟过酒，为他戴过王冠，也曾伴着呻吟攀在他的背后。可是现在——他仔细地用织物擦干净每一条纹路里每一丝残留的能量液，把那双手放在自己的手里，用掌心轻轻地包覆住它们——他竟不知道，赛博坦人的机体，原来...是这么冷的吗？

 

 

你不是要当霸天虎领袖吗？

你这个样子怎么当。

你个蠢货，三番两次的被那些人类虫子算计。

你这让我怎么放心把霸天虎交给你。

 

 

他想起自己曾经质问他的那句话——

 

-你这辈子，真心过吗？

 

-一片真心，火种可鉴！

 

 

我这辈子，真心过吗？他在芯里问自己。

 

 

 

对不起，小炉渣。

 

有些事情，我大概知道的太晚了。

 

 

 

他俯下身，亲吻了那冰冷的嘴唇。

 

“别离开我，好吗。”

 

 

 

 

* 私设：输液类似于献血

* 900万年依然杜撰（无视我吧，我对这个数字有执念）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 私设：输液类似于献血
> 
> * 900万年依然杜撰（无视我吧，我对这个数字有执念）
> 
> * 亲了小红当然没醒（不然就成童话故事了）更没死（我怎么舍得）也没有失忆（那也太扯了）


	8. 爱就像蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨

日子波澜不惊地流过去，一晃过去了两周。少了某位活跃的军官的报应号没什么大的变化，只是安静了不少。

 

 

一开始霸天虎们还有些不习惯，但久而久之，大家也就习以为常了。

 

 

这一天深夜，匆匆疾行的击倒在转角处和一个TF撞了个满怀。

 

 

“Scrap！谁这么不长眼...我的漆啊...”击倒赶紧查看了一遍涂装，一抬头瞬间气势小了一半：“声...声波？”

 

 

声波点点头雕，无声地看着从击倒怀里散落一地的能量块。

 

 

“我...我饿了，来找点吃的。”击倒讪讪地说。

 

 

“这边是医疗舱，你的舱室是反方向。”声波指着另一边。

 

 

“是吗？我...我肯定是饿的处理器紊乱了...”击倒蹲下来拾能量块，声波也帮忙。

 

 

击倒连连道谢，然后抱着能量块走了。

 

 

声波却没有走。

 

 

且不说医生这个匪夷所思的理由，就算这个理由是真的——作为一个时刻注意身材的TF居然晚上跑来偷吃夜宵？如果是闹翻天或许还能让人信服。

 

 

并且，刚才他的换气频率加快了大约10%，光学镜有不正常的闪动，音调比平时更加上扬20%，习惯性的那个尾音也未出现——

 

 

再联系起最近两周的能量室的库存盘点数目都对不上的报告——

 

 

击倒在说谎。

 

 

 

 

报应号医疗室里。

 

 

“小红，红红，红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛大人，我求您了，您就跟Lord说了吧，我实在瞒不下去了，今天我还撞见了声波，我的普神啊...

 

 

“叫我陛下，”红蜘蛛一把夺过击倒手里的能量块就开始啃，“胆子放大点，你不说，我不说，谁会知道？真是饿死我了...”他大口嚼着，“这个维生液，简直让我营养不良！”

 

 

“我要再说一遍，万一lord发现——”

 

 

“知道知道，跟你没关系。行了吧？”

 

 

虽然很怀疑他这句话的真实性，但击倒也没别的办法了，交友不慎啊交友不慎。他在心里哀叹。

 

 

看着击倒离去的背影，红蜘蛛一边啃着能量块，一边从子空间里拿出一个微型录音器，按下了播放。

 

 

“别离开我…红蜘蛛。”

 

“别离开我…红蜘蛛。”

 

“别离开我…红蜘蛛。”

 

 

他又重复放了好几遍，得意地在空荡的房间里低笑起来。

 

 

 

击倒合上医疗舱的门，唉，这样提心吊胆的日子什么时候是个头啊，红蜘蛛到底图个什么啊？醒了不让人知道难道就是为了每天让lord去医疗室跟他自说自话的聊天吗？他一边在心里埋怨着这个损友，一边快速地消失在走廊尽头。

 

 

匆匆离去的医官并未注意到，黑暗的角落里，有一个蓝色的卡带录音机。

 

 

 

 

报应号上没有什么是情报官不知道的。

可有的TF啊，就是不信邪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哈哈哈这盘我赢了，就问你服不服！”

 

“不服！再来再来！”

 

 

飞过山、烟幕、大黄蜂、千斤顶正在基地里打牌，俗称“赛星跑得快”。擎天柱当然不会参与年轻人们的游戏，他只是坐在大黄蜂旁边看着他玩。

 

 

他们打的并不是普通的牌，而是拉夫、神子、和杰克一起制作的牌，牌面上的人物来自大家都很熟悉的赛星人们，有汽车人，也有霸天虎。至于开发的过程，可是少不了救护车这个“技术支持”的功劳。

 

 

此时“战事”正酣，这一回合，轮到大黄蜂先出。

 

 

大黄蜂：“一对飞过山。”

 

 

飞过山：“打自己的感觉真奇怪...一对兰博基尼双子。”

 

 

千斤顶：“一对钢锁。”

 

 

烟幕：“巨狰狞同花顺。”

 

 

大黄蜂/飞过山：“要不起。”

 

 

千斤顶：“一个爵士。”

 

 

烟幕：“什么？你居然有爵士...要不起...”

 

 

完了，爵士都出来了，更管不起了。大黄蜂芯想，现在就自己剩下的牌最多，这可怎么办？这时，他感到自己的胳膊被谁轻轻地碰了一下，他转过头雕，大哥正看着他手中的牌，仿佛意有所指。大黄蜂顺着擎天柱的目光瞧去，看到了一张他刚才一直无视的牌...

 

 

 

他心念一动，抽出那张牌就甩了出来：“一个警车。”

 

 

......

 

 

最怕空气忽然安静。

 

 

度过最漫长的沉默的三分钟后。

 

 

“从技术上来说，还真不好说，但是...算了，可以管。”

“对对，可以管，让小蜂走。”

“小蜂，我们要不起，你接着出。”

 

 

大家一致同意让大黄蜂继续出。

 

 

“红惊闹seeker三带二。”大黄蜂赶紧把手里牌甩出来。一下子走了五张，他轻松多了，他回头望向prime感激的笑笑，而领袖轻轻地向他眨了眨光学镜。

 

 

飞过山：“王炸，四个铁皮。”

 

 

千斤顶：“两个救护车。”

 

 

“等会！”烟幕不干了，“我出的是炸弹，你两个救护车怎么管？”

 

 

“扳手大魔王没听说过？”千斤顶压低声音说：“甭说你四个铁皮，十个铁皮也过不了这关。”说完他赶紧转头看了一圈，还好，救护车不在这里，估计在实验室倒腾他的设备呢。

 

 

围观的阿尔茜和隔板已经笑了出来。

 

 

擎天柱也忍不住微笑，“我想飞过山对于我们的医生的战力估计的还是很到位的。”

 

 

大黄蜂和飞过山连连摇手：“要不起。”

 

 

“好吧，既然prime都这么说了，”烟幕道，那我只能出杀手锏了。“解铃还须系铃人，技术宅需要技术宅——一对声波。”

 

......

 

大黄蜂/飞过山/千斤顶：“管不起，你出。”三个机暗自在芯里想，还好救护车不在这里，不然估计又要芯塞了。

 

 

烟幕：“一个击倒。”

 

 

大黄蜂：“一个红蜘蛛。”

 

 

飞过山：“一个威震天——你真是逼着我亮底牌。”

 

 

千斤顶：“别高兴得太早——一个Prime！”

 

 

飞过山甩出一张道具牌：“加一个黑暗星辰剑！”

 

 

千斤顶嘴角上扬，咔咔甩出两张道具牌，“我也有星辰剑，还加个领袖模块！”前雷霆拯救队老兵满意地收获了全场“WOW~~”的赞叹。

 

 

然后他和飞过山不约而同地一起看向烟幕和大黄蜂。

 

 

烟幕和大黄蜂回望了彼此一秒，一起道：“要不起...你们的史诗一样的战斗，请继续——”

 

 

大家的处理器里不约而同地模拟起了擎天柱和威震天那堪称让天地变色的一战。当然了，大家一致认为，这局是prime赢。

 

 

“果然还是老千赢了。”隔板锤了一下好兄弟的肩：“厉害，Jacky！”

 

 

“等会！！！”飞过山站起来，就把剩下的牌往桌上一拍，一串的大黄蜂。

 

 

大黄蜂：“...我就说我怎么都没抽到过我自己的牌...”

 

 

千斤顶把牌一扔，“我认输。”

 

 

“你这牌没洗开吧你！”烟幕嚷道，又转头向千斤顶：“雷霆救援队不能认输！他根本管不住你的牌啊！”

 

 

“甭管那些，反正我赢了！”飞过山得意洋洋地向坐在大黄蜂旁边的领袖做了一个“请”的手势，“Prime就在这里，你问他谁赢？”

 

 

大家的光学镜齐刷刷的看向一直坐在那里没怎么说过话的领袖。

 

 

“我想，”擎天柱沉吟了一下——

 

 

嗡的很轻的一声。但大黄蜂敏锐的接收器还是感觉到了，大哥的冷却扇忽然开始加速运转了。他怎么了，他是在紧张吗？他在紧张什么？按理来说很明显是自己输了，别说一串大黄蜂，就是来一个排，一个连的自己又怎么是领袖的对手呢？当然，自己也绝对不会攻击大哥的...看着擎天柱兀自有些出神的模样，他禁不住抓住大哥的手，轻轻摇了摇。

 

 

擎天柱回过神来，便看到大黄蜂那双蓝盈盈的光学镜正期待地望着自己。他的处理器里突然想起人类的一个词汇。

 

 

可爱。

 

 

当然，他从不认为这个词就是大黄蜂的“定义”。他的小战士拥有的可不仅是亲和力和友善力，他在战场上和别人一样勇猛，虽然他不是汽车人里中最强壮或是最有力量的，但他的决心与勇气从来不输给任何战士。话说，他的涂装看起来有些花了？是了，上次回来之后，他也一直没怎么出过门，过几天陪他去附近的城镇补个漆吧——领袖赶紧把飘远的思绪拉回来。

 

 

“领袖...绝不会对自己的同伴刀刃相向。”在众汽车人一面甲“我就知道”的气氛中，擎天柱微笑着说，“我想...这局赢的是飞过山。”虽然点名的是红色的战士，但他的光学镜却并没有离开身边的黄色小家伙。

 

 

“耶！Prime你最英明！”飞过山高兴地跳了起来，烟幕扁扁嘴，门翼耷拉了下去。

 

 

“不玩啦，夜深了该充电咯——”千斤顶第一个站起来收拾牌。一众机也纷纷站起身，明天还要早起干活呢。

 

 

飞过山还沉浸在喜悦中，他得意地对阿尔茜说，“怎么样，我是不是很机智？跟我搭档，大到战斗，小到打牌，都能赢——”

 

 

阿尔茜扶着额，“飞过山...不是你赢了，是大黄蜂赢了。”

 

 

“啊？”飞过山和烟幕都愣住了。

 

 

阿尔茜无奈摊手，“...自己领悟吧。”便往自己的充电室走去。

 

 

千斤顶把牌收好，哼着小调往内室走去，经过还愣在原地的两个年轻小跑车时轻飘飘抛下一句：“小子，还没明白？你看看Prime双十一买了多少个MPM07就知道了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「你的推断得到验证。」声波将内线发了出去。

「是否等待。」震荡波回复得很快。

「否定。」声波想了想，又补了一句，「时机已成熟。」

「装睡的人叫不醒——你的决策合乎逻辑。」

「你的比喻，很形象。」声波想了想，又问，「你的实验...进展如何。」

「预计还需两小时。」

「明白。」

 

 

将这条内线发出去后，声波向医疗室走去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

声波在医疗室里呆了很久。

 

他起初只是站在维生舱前，俯视着他那看似毫无生气实际上火种怦怦直跳的同僚。

毫无反应。

 

情报官开始放歌。

毫无反应。

 

“红蜘蛛。”情报官终于发声了。

依然毫无反应。

 

 

情报官很有耐心。

但似乎维生舱里的这位更加地有耐心。

 

 

他们就这么对峙着。

 

 

如果有谁此时进入医疗室，大概会以为是两座雕像。

一个为谁风露立中宵，一个但愿长醉不复醒。

 

 

如果就这样下去，或许在多年以后，他们会被写进史册——前无古人后无来者的两位因饿到宕机最终为霸天虎事业（是吗？）捐躯的高层军官。

 

 

时间一分一秒的流过去。

 

 

终于，声波觉得没有必要再这样耗下去了。

 

 

报应号有句传言，叫做：声波出手，绝不失手。

 

 

刹那间，触手如电般，势如破竹地向红蜘蛛的火种舱刺去。

 

 

 

“靠声波你谋杀我啊！”

 

 

红蜘蛛一个鲤鱼打挺就坐起来，劈手抓住了已经伸到自己胸口的触手。

 

 

诡异的沉默。

 

 

“好吧，”红蜘蛛率先打破了沉默，事已至此，在声波面前再装下去确无必要。他翻身跳出维生舱，“你什么时候发现的。”

 

“两个星期前。”

 

“什么？两个星期前？这不可能——”

 

“你的电场能够屏蔽击倒的检测仪，但屏蔽不了我。”声波缓缓道，“我们看了你的机体检测数据。震荡波觉得...不合逻辑。”

 

“他凭什么这么觉得？”

 

“这套设备是他发明的。”

 

“......你赢了。”红蜘蛛翻身跳出维生舱，悻悻地道，“既然...你都知道了，你开条件吧，情报官。作为保守秘密的筹码。”

 

只要你们以后拆的时候你叫的声音小一点就行。声波想，隔着三个房间，自己敏锐的接收器还是能听到各种...声音，咆哮、呻吟、喘息还有...尖叫，scream这个名字真是...机如其名。

 

算了，声波默默地想，让尖叫的星星安静，似乎...不太现实。帮他保守秘密，更不可取。

 

“红蜘蛛的行为，不能理解。秘密，不能保守。不符合霸天虎利益。”声波面无表情。

 

说真的，红蜘蛛真的很好奇声波是如何理解“霸天虎利益”的。但现在，他只想赶紧把多事的情报官赶走。

 

“哦，那就请你回吧。”红蜘蛛其实并不怎么怕声波，其实就算他现在告诉威震天又怎样呢？他只要在威震天来之前躺回维生舱，装作刚刚醒来就行了，多年的同僚相处让他很清楚，情报官向来的行事风格是简洁高效，多一事不如少一事，达到他的目的了，他便不会再去多打一个小报告。不然这些年...他被威震天“惩罚”的次数可就不止是现在这么多了。

 

“声波，你要么现在就去报告，要么永远别说话。”红蜘蛛抱着双臂看着声波，“不要忘了，我是你的上级。而红蜘蛛长官命令你——现在不能走出这个门。”

 

深蓝色的赛博坦人歪了歪头雕，“命令，执行。”

 

红蜘蛛得意地露出笑容，不愧是官大一级压死人，就算是声波，也要听自己的——

 

就在此时，报应号的中央大对话系统亮起，赫然出现了红蜘蛛跷着腿悠闲地坐在维生舱上啃能量块的场景。

 

 

-红蜘蛛长官醒了？

-威震天陛下知道这事吗？

-红蜘蛛长官是要宣布什么吗？

-怎么只看到红蜘蛛长官的嘴在动但是没声音啊？

虎子们交头接耳纷纷议论着。

 

 

不过，他们并没有困惑太久，很快，声音像开了闸门的洪水一样，突然就涌了出来，红蜘蛛那标志性的有些嘶哑的声音响彻了每一个TF的音频接收器——

 

 

“嘶嘶——当年在霸天虎排队给我送情书的从从报应号排到你们方舟—— ”

“嘶嘶——老子勾勾手指排排着队给我送接口——嘶嘶——”

“嘶嘶——威震天那个老铁桶...哼...我...我才看不上他那个生锈的破管子——嘶嘶——”

 

 

每一个广播系统，每一个有显示屏，每一个有扬声器的设备，从中央控制室到食堂，从大堂到走廊，无处不在地循环播放着这字面意义上的振聋发聩的声音。

 

哦对，除了震荡波的实验室。

 

 

 

 

“这下完了。”正在让打击给自己抛光的击倒一下子从护理台上坐起来，“打击，快快快请假跟我走！！”

 

 

“走...走哪去？”打击一头雾水，“还没抛光完呢，你不是最爱你的涂装吗？”

 

 

“就是爱涂装才要走啊...再不走，我全身一块漆都保不住了！”击倒开始收拾行李，“啊啊啊带什么？这个...不带了，这个...算了，完了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

 

 

 

 

医疗室里也同样回荡着红蜘蛛“慷慨激昂的演讲”。

 

而演讲的主角方才的气焰陡然坠了一大半。第二指挥官感觉整个机都不好了。

 

“声波，你...”

 

激光鸟飞过来停在声波的肩膀上，声波安抚地摸了摸她的头雕，“最开始的提议，红蜘蛛拒绝。备用方案，执行。”

 

“声波你他渣的就是个——”

 

 

 

 

“演戏演的滋味不错吧，亲爱的红蜘蛛？”

 

 

威震天的声音宛如平地一声雷，惊的红蜘蛛差点跳起来。他转身，威震天站在医疗室的门口。

 

 

“Lord...这个，我可以解释...这都是声波他——”

 

 

“声波，什么声波？”威震天玩味地盯着他。

 

 

红蜘蛛转头，医疗室里除了他俩，一个机都没有，哪有什么声波？

 

 

渣的！忘了他是能够随时随地开环陆桥的机了！红蜘蛛在心里哀嚎。

 

 

“现在，让我们来谈谈你这几天的故事吧，恩？”

 

 

破坏大帝带着和善的微笑，一步步逼近。一把就把可怜的小飞机挤到了墙角。

 

 

-你他渣的碰到我伤口了啊你个老炉渣！

 

 

-拆你U球的你早就好了还演个流水线啊！

 

 

-没好彻底好吗！你要谋杀你的副官啊！

 

 

-那还不是因为你自己太蠢才着了那群渣滓的道！

 

 

他们争吵着，咒骂着，互相指责着。

 

 

但——

 

 

是谁小心地避开了伤口。

 

 

是谁渐渐地放松了抵抗。

 

 

又是谁和谁忘情地吻在了一起。

 

 

“老子真他渣的是...拿你没办法。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

震荡波正在专心地进行实验，房间里此时却亮起了一圈绿光。

 

 

-声波，你怎么来了。

 

 

-太吵了，来你这里清净点。

 

 

-哦。随便坐。

 

 

又是风平浪静的一天呢。

 

 

 

 

 

“红蜘蛛醒了？...噢噢......恩恩....还没...谁知道呢....”

 

挂掉和毒蜘蛛的通讯后，阿尔茜看着正端着能量餐往大黄蜂舱室去的领袖，芯里默默地想：

 

“走肾的那对已经走了心，走心的这对什么时候走肾呢？”

 

 

 

TBC


	9. 爱有归处

“你...到底什么时候醒的。”

 

guozhai的余韵褪去之后，威震天问出了这个问题。

 

完了，他还是问了。红蜘蛛芯想，“我想想...那个，应该没多久，其实我也有点记不清了——”

 

“两个星期前。”威震天说。

 

“lord...这...”红蜘蛛感觉冷凝液要出来了。

 

“行了，”威震天打断他，“这件事揭过不说，我现在想知道，你在醒来之前，看到了些什么。”

 

揭过不提？太好了。红蜘蛛在芯里暗自庆幸。醒来之前看到了什么？他仔细回想，“好像...做了一个梦。”

 

“什么梦？”

 

红蜘蛛努力回忆着，“好像是在一个高处，你被汽车人袭击了，从高处掉了下去...等等lord，我绝对没有咒您的意思...我也不知道为什么会...”

 

“够了，不用说了。”威震天打断了他着急的解释。

 

然后有好一会他们都没有说话，空气安静的能听见彼此的置换的声音。

 

 

 

 

“你在想什么？”威震天终于发问了。

 

“突然有点想回赛博坦了。”说完，红蜘蛛自己也笑了，“我开玩笑的。”

 

“......”前破坏大帝沉默了半晌道，“明天陪你去青丘。”

 

“什么？”红蜘蛛以为自己听错了。

 

“我说，青丘。”威震天不满地把小飞机往自己这边拉了一把，“我不想再说第三遍。现在，给我充电。”

 

“As you command...my lord.”红蜘蛛顺从地闭上光镜。这句话他说过无数次，在过去的数百万年间。

 

只是这一次，或许比以往都要真芯。

 

大型机体伸过长手环住他的腰部，将头雕紧紧地靠在小飞机的座舱处，贴着那装甲下传来的火种的搏动声，自顾自地下线了。

 

红蜘蛛维持着这样的姿势，直到威震天的换气声逐渐平稳，他才睁开光学镜，他犹豫了很久，终于缓缓地将手环绕过对方的脖颈，轻柔地抚在他的脑后，破坏大帝并没有醒，只是发出一声几不可闻的呓语，“恩...还活着...不错。” 

 

他是不是傻了？红蜘蛛芯里想。

 

去...青丘吗？以前自己和威震天吵架时，总是动不动就说要回那里去，当然，从来没被允许过。这一次...

 

他重新闭上光镜。

 

去不去，其实没那么要紧...

 

这里已经...开始像家了。*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

这天清晨，救护车和擎天柱在会议室里谈话，谈到一半的时候医生出来把大黄蜂也叫进去了。

 

会开完后，眼尖的烟幕发现大黄蜂出来的时候面甲特别红。

 

好奇宝宝烟幕跑去问救护车他们在讲些什么。

 

救护车云淡风轻：“给Prime上课。”

 

烟幕：“他...他可是擎天柱，集历代领袖智慧于一身——他还需要上课？”

 

医官眨眨光学镜：“领袖模块也不是什么都教。”

 

 

 

 

尽管救护车不肯说，但好奇宝宝烟幕总有办法。

 

 

于是，在千斤顶、飞过山和阿尔茜的绘声绘色、生动详实、当然还要加上cp滤镜的描述下，他终于get到了。

 

 

“天选之子”流得满脸都是清洗液。

 

 

阿尔茜一脸难以置信得看着他。我说烟仔，你哭个什么劲啊？

 

 

烟幕擦了一把，说，你不会懂的，你萌的RPS（real person slash）成真的感觉啊！呜呜呜呜太有爱了——

 

 

阿尔茜：我觉得你可以注册一个Tumblr*账号，每天播报你的两位偶像的甜蜜生活...以后做个文手...

 

 

飞过山：你该不会已经注册了吧？给我看看——普神！你居然有100多万粉丝！

 

 

阿尔茜：嘘——这个写威红文的比我粉丝更多，你看看，就是这个叫“左手liu鸟右手rua猫我不说话但我有想法”的ID，就在昨天他还发了一篇威红【哔】激【哔】拆【哔】文——不到五分钟点赞量就破万了！不过他的文笔真的是生动细腻，简直就像亲眼见过一样——

 

 

飞过山：没事RC！我给你买粉！等等，这ID...怎么让我想到了...

 

 

 

有的人啊，表面上不动声色，背地里是个激【哔】拆大手呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

赛博坦正在缓慢地重建中，由博派和狂派共同处理相关事宜。陆陆续续地，流落其他星球的赛博坦人也逐渐回到这里，共建家乡。

 

 

虽然离重现黄金时代的荣光还要很久，但希望的种子已经播撒蔓延开去，每天都有流离的人回到这里，每个人面甲上都开始带着笑意。

 

 

暂时留在地球上的这一批博派和狂派，毕竟曾经是不同的阵营，偶尔也会有一些摩擦，但没谁有芯思计较那些，因为他们太忙了，尤其是两位领袖，赛博坦的事情暂且交由通天晓和震荡波分别作为博派和狂派的主负责人去处理了。

 

 

狂派很忙。博派也很忙。

 

 

在忙碌的间隙，汽车人们偶尔也会想起，很多年前，在方舟里用显像一号看肥皂剧、打篮球、赛车的闲暇时光。

 

 

而霸天虎们，也会时不时想起多年前天天，恩，研究各种奇奇怪怪的发明，最后在毁灭世界前把它们炸掉的过往。

 

 

你问他们都在忙什么？

 

 

救护车端着刚做好的辅食一面甲无奈地看着你：“孩子...你一定很年轻吧？照顾两个小跑车和两个小飞机......可不是什么容易的事啊。”

而声波一边对照着说明书比例调开水，一边面无表情地用触【哔】手拍掉了闹翻天偷偷往能量奶粉罐伸出去的手。

惊天雷在角落里读着《安徒生童话》，小家伙们的吸收能力太快了，他的“存货”都已经读完了，现在他需要找找灵感......

 

 

你问为什么是两个？

 

 

“你什么意思？看不起我们的领袖吗？”烟幕不高兴地看着你。

而击倒早已“全副武装”地坐在电脑前等着聚划算的开始——他要在碳基的某电商平台抢购限量款最新的涂漆，毕竟除了红色的，还要买蓝色的、黄色的、白色的、灰色的......

 

 

要说最不忙的，恐怕就是闪电了。本来在家里闲的无聊，突然威震天陛下就喊他去顶上红蜘蛛的位置拍电影，莫名其妙就当上了电影明星，闪电芯里美滋滋。不过后来电影拍到快结束的时候，大黄蜂也莫名其妙地不来了，改用了CG技术替代。网红闪电现在每天看着网上粉丝对自己帅气酷炫的外表的评价，美得处理器里火花乱撞。

 

 

有些艰巨的工作，真的是要动用狂派和博派全部的资源、能量、设备...大家团结在一起，才能解决的问题啊。

 

 

对，ALL ARE ONE，就是这句话。

 

万众一心，爱有归处。

 

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 在G1里，红蜘蛛曾说过“我必须承认威震天这次做的不错，这里开始像家了”  
> * 汤不热 某期漫画里TF们有提到他们会看汤不热


End file.
